Por segunda vez
by Ero-gomen
Summary: REMAKE 15/09/2018 Que sucedería si Riki tuviese una segunda oportunidad para volver a estar con Iason? "Riki suspiro un poco molesto, había vuelto pero no como lo imaginaba, ademas ¿porque justo ese día? Porque no antes o después de que Iason no estuviese tan molesto por haberlo hecho con mimea, (que asco ) pensó riki" -las escenas las sacare mas de las 2 ovas- Riki estara preparad
1. Chapter 1

**Por segunda vez. (REMAKE - 12/sep/2018)  
**

1) después de la muerte

 _Sombras del pasado_

Lo ultimo que vio antes de desvanecerse entre las cenizas fue como Iason se desvanecía también entre las feroces llamas, y entonces todo quedo en silencio, como un letargo entre el cuello y la cabeza ¿había dolido morir? realmente no, lo que le dolió fue ver morir al blondie. tanto que sentía un dolor fuerte en su corazón, es que acaso ¿había hecho las cosas mal? hubiese podido soportar cualquier cosa pero eso logro simplemente descomponerlo y hacerlo infeliz.

-¿donde estoy?- flotaba en la nada, podía recordar todo pero como si fuese una vida ajena a la que ha vivido, ajeno a su destino y a lo que sintió - ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?...- su mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad, una oscuridad infinita. perfectamente pudo haber pasado ¿10 milenios? ¿100 milenios? todo aquello era eterno y una agonía, una agonía sin su blondie.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que pensar era lo único que podía hacer. no tenia hambre, no se sentía cansado y no podía moverse pues siempre estaba suspendido en la nada, medio aturdido y perdido.

No sabia con exactitud cuantas veces había estudiando una y otra vez la vida que había tenido y dentro de lo que recordaba, no había sido tan malo. Es decir; había sido castigado y humillado por un blondie, y no cualquier blondie ya que sin duda había sido el mas despiadado de todos. pero sobre todo rememoraba todas las noches que sus cuerpo se hicieron un solo ser y las veces que Iason le besaba ¿Cuantos de esos besos no correspondió? tantos que seria mas fácil contar los que había correspondido. Hubiese querido poder cambiar muchas cosas que vivió con él y de alguna manera hacerlo sentir especial.

Cuanto le costo comprender que Iason se había enamorado de él y que todo lo que hizo fue única y exclusivamente para tenerlo a su lado, ¡incluso lo dejo libre!, ¡Porque el así lo quiso! y solo por complacerlo. sin embargo inevitablemente el callo en sus redes. Entonces ¿cuanto tiempo demoro en saber el gran amor que sentía por aquel hombre? entre los primero milenos mas o menos.

El amor es complicado. Pues no supo en que momento sintió la necesidad de querer verlo, abrazarlo, decirle lo que sentía, acariciarlo y por supuesto entregarse por completo. recordaba una y otra vez la ultima vez hicieron el amor, como lo había llevado al limite y lo había hecho suyo una y otra y otra vez. llenándolo de caricias que lograban quemarlo al instante, aun podía sentir el calor y aquello era para recordar, que triste era pues de nada servia porque ahora estaba en la nada. pero sin embargo quería verle, ¡necesitaba verle! y ¡si seguía un solo momento mas en esa nada se volvería loco!

Y sintió desespero... su cuerpo se retorcía de la ansiedad y sus ojos se blanqueaba, ¿acaso eso había después de la muerte? tendría que estar en ese lugar por siempre deseando con locura estar de nuevo en brazos de Iason?

-maldita sea...- ¿pero en que momento había pasado todo esto? este amor tan repentino hacia el blondie, porque sin duda el sabia desde cuando Iason le empezó a amar, ¿pero él? ¿cuando empezó a sentirse así por Iason? simplemente todo era inevitable.

 _-¿Riki? ¿Me estas escuchando?-_ su corazón se disparo con solo escuchar su voz, después de tanto tiempo porque ahora lo escuchaba tan claramente.

 _-¿Hey? ¿Que te esta pasando ?-_ empezó a hiperventilar... ¡no podía moverse! no podía moverse ni ir hacia donde salia la voz

 _-¡RIKI!_ \- El desespero se apodero de él, empezó a hacer fuerza y a gritar con agonía, quería salir de esa oscuridad... quería ver a Iason que lo llamaba con la voz preocupada. Trataba de zafarse y no podía, ¿que lo estaba deteniendo? ¿por que no podía moverse? la respuesta llego casi inmediatamente, sus ojos recuperaron el brillo y pudo verlo.

-¿guy? ¡suéltame!- una sombra con la forma de aquel hombre lo sostenía con fuerza, ¿acaso había estado sosteniéndolo durante tanto tiempo? - ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡DÉJAME IR!

-¿que no lo entiendes riki? eres mio y no te dejare ir con ese asqueroso blondie...- contesto con maldad la sombra que lo sostenía con una fuerza que le quitaba el aliento

-¡JAMAS!- grito riki lleno de rabia- ¡JAMAS SERÉ DE TI!, ¡NUNCA LO FUI!

-¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? POR ESE BLONDIE ESTAS AQUÍ!, ¡Y ME DEJASTE SOLO!, ¡TE FUISTE Y ME ABANDONASTE!- ahora la sombra lloraba- y esta vez para siempre.

-yo...- susurro riki confundido- yo estoy perdido en Iason, toda mi esencia solo es y sera para él. y estando aquí pude comprender muchas cosas; tu nunca podrás evitarlo ni siquiera teniéndome aquí hasta la eternidad ¡JAMAS DEJARE DE AMARLO!- con fuerza pudo soltarse del agarre y justo después, la sombra se desvaneció y callo con fuerza- Duele...- susurro poniéndose de pie.

 _-¡RIKI! ¡REGRESA!-_ al volver a escuchar la voz, corrió con toda sus fuerzas hacia esa dirección y poco a poco vio un destello azul y sin pensarlo un segundo mas salto hacia la luz.

-.-

 ** _Un nuevo comienzo_**

Iason entraba por la compuerta y se acercaba a riki, hace bastante le había aplicado una droga como castigo por haberse acostado con mimea y desde otra habitación lo veía agonizar la dolorosa excitación

-maldita sea, ¡mierda! - decía agitado el moreno- que alguien...

Camino con elegancia hacia donde se encontraba su pet y mirándolo le dijo -¿que tal?, ¿ya te afecto bastante no?- hablaba con frialdad al moreno que lo miraba con un odio infinito, retándolo , desafiándolo.

-ya déjame por favor...- suplico riki bastante humillado

-¿sabes? - empezó a explicar Iason- mimea ya tenia designado un compañero y a pesar de esto roul dijo muy enojado que tu lo arruinaste todo- riki escuchaba su fría voz - supongo que con esto ya no querrás jugar con fuego, pobresilla- le acaricia- si se entera de que solo jugaste con ella para ensuciar mi honor seguramente la lastimaras.

lason se quedo mirando fijamente a riki, esperando alguna respuesta a la defensiva pero eso nunca llego, algo no andaba bien y lo supo desde el momento en el riki se dejo de mover y de respirar con rapidez.

-¿Riki?, ¿Me estas escuchando? - pregunto un poco dudoso de lo que estaba presenciando, ya decidido tomo la iniciativa y se acerco a el sentándose a su lado, al mirarlo a los ojos se encontró que los tenia volteados, blancos, sin vida _\- ¿_ Hey? ¿Que te esta pasando ?- lo toco y rápidamente se quito el guante pues no sentía el calor de su piel. sintió que estaba completamente frió y temió lo peor- ¡RIKI! - grito desesperado y lleno de preocupación, ¿acaso la droga lo había matado?, ¿acaso no pudo soportar tanto tiempo sometido a ella? porque de repente riki se apago.

Estuvo un shock algunas minutos, esperando que todo fuese una mala broma del moreno pero no, riki no se movía y entonces se alejo de el y lleno de miedo se coloco la mano en la boca evitando gritar por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Justo cuando iba a llamar al doctor, riki se movió y rápidamente el blondie se acerco a él. Dudando un poco del mestizo espero a que despertara pero al contrario de eso riki se movió salvaje mente y empezó a respirar con dificultad, su cuerpo se calentó de golpe; Iason rápidamente desato sus manos y lo acomodo en la cama sin saber con certeza que hacer. riki parecía sufrir, parecía tener un ataque de epilepsia; como si algo lo estuviera atacando entre sueños y no lo dejaba en paz.

-¡DÉJALO!- grito lleno de desespero al ver a su pet sufrir, no lo pensó y se monto encima de riki para abrazarlo con fuerza y detener las convulsiones - ¡RIKI ES MIO!- gritaba a lo que sea que le estuviese haciendo daño- ¡RIKI!, ¡REGRESA! - y los fuertes movimientos cesaron.

Todo quedo en silencio y para sorpresa de Iason sintió como unos brazos lo envolvía correspondiendo su abrazo, y un sollozo inundo todo el lugar, riki estaba llorando y aun no entendía lo que había sucedido.

\- te extrañe tanto...- susurro el moreno casi como un ronroneo en el oído de Iason, y antes de que el blondie pudiese contestar a las palabras del moreno, sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos que lo besaban con ansiedad y desespero, pero sobre todo con un sentimiento tan extraño que lo llenaba de una sensación caliente en su entrepierna. -ah... – suspiro riki al sentir sus lenguas juntarse en una danza le hacían surgir un hormigueo en su vientre, ninguno de los 2 detenía sus actos, ambos se besaban saboreándose mutuamente sin descanso.

Iason no salia del asombro, nunca había sentido a riki de esa forma, tan entregado a su persona. pero en cuanto sintió la manos del mestizo meterse entre sus ropas para desnudarle se separo de el bruscamente – ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?! - con rapidez paso su brazo sobre sus labios limpiando los rastros de saliva que le había dejado riki- No puedo creer que hayas tratado de tocarme con tus asquerosas manos, sobre todo después de revolcarte con mimea.

Los ojos de riki se abrieron de la sorpresa, y cuando Iason lo miro también se sorprendió pues todo lo que había conocido del mestizo no estaba, sus ojos negros mostraban cosas nuevas, cosas que no comprendía.

Riki suspiro un poco molesto, había vuelto pero no como lo imaginaba, ademas ¿porque justo ese día? Porque no antes o después de que Iason no estuviese tan molesto por haberlo hecho con mimea, _(que asco )_ pensó pues había olvidado que ese blondie era tan celoso y manipulador que revelarse ante él era un castigo seguro. y lo peor de todo es que Iason lo miraba y trataba como un perro sexual que debe seguir sus ordenes todo el tiempo y eso realmente lo enfurecía.

-hmp- contesto el moreno, ¿que mas podía decir?

Iason se acerco a riki y sin esperar un momento dijo - has estado unos 5 minutos muerto y ahora vuelves a la vida y ya no eres el mismo, quiero respuestas.

riki se quedo en silencio escuchando lo que le decía el blondie, sabia que el rubio era muy inteligente y tratarle de ocultar algo era imposible.

-yo... - el moreno pensó rápidamente que contestar - no estoy muerto, creo que ha sido esa asquerosa droga que me pusiste- perfecto, aquello sonaba convincente.

-ya veo que- el blondie hizo un silencio y luego miro a riki fríamente -ahora mientes mejor que antes.

Riki no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándolo con seriedad, no iba a decir nada.

 **continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

****Por segunda vez. (REMAKE - 15/sep/2018)****

 **2) lo inevitable**

-ya veo que- el blondie hizo un silencio y luego miro a riki fríamente -ahora mientes mejor que antes- riki no dijo nada pues todo eso era muy arriesgado -y veo por tu mirada que no piensas decirme que ha sucedido - Iason estaba cada vez mas irritado por la situación. siempre que el moreno quería lo evitaba como si él no fuese importante en su vida –de cualquier forma, eres mio y todo lo que sea de ti me pertenece... hasta tus pensamientos- dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, no podía seguir viendo al moreno.

 _(No te vayas...)_ pensó riki pero su cuerpo fue mas rápido que el pensamiento. se coloco de pie y agarrando las ropas de Iason freno su andar –¿como puedo ser de ti, si siquiera permites que te toque?- riki ahora tenia un intelecto casi igual que al del blondie y no dudaba en usarlo para poner en jaque al rubio. despues de todo con el tiempo lo habia desarrollado logrando que ese hombre lo complaciera de alguna manera. cosa que no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo en esa dimension por tanto tiempo.

-porque yo no soy de tu propiedad- al escuchar eso el corazón de riki se rompió por la mitad. ya sabia que Iason aun no había despertado ese repentino sentimiento hacia su persona, pero confirmarlo era otra cosa y ahora tenia todo claro- no te confundas, recuerda que solo eres un pet- los ojos azules le miraban profundamente, lo había visto, de nuevo esa rabia en los ojos de riki.

Con dolor en su corazon y el orgullo dolido riki contesto para defenderse – jamas me confundiría con alguien como usted.

Iason no paraba de sorprenderse, definitivamente había rabia en su mirada pero acompañado de dolor, ¿acaso le había hecho daño? - deja de hacer eso- se acerco y agarro su rostro apretando sus mejillas

-no se de que hablas- le miraba enojado, indignado y con mucho dolor. pero eso se le paso en cuanto sus ojos empezaron a mirar los labios de Iason y su elegante rostro. entonces el enfado se fue casi de inmediato, y volvió a molestarse preguntandose ¿por que de todos los tiempos lo han mandando justo a ese instante?, ¿Por que no un poco mas adelante?, cuanto él y Iason se habían encontrado, después de esos años sin verse, justo cuando el blondie le quería.

Y entonces lo supo, para que Iason lo quisiera tenia que irse irremediablemente.

-ahhh ...- gimió al sentir los largos dedos acariciar su entrepierna _(oh cuanto extrañe esto)_ pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del tacto de Iason. sin contenerse sus propias manos tomaron vida, una se posiciono encima de la mano de Iason que aun sostenía su rostro y la otra se agarro de las ropas del rubio. no quería que se fuese lo dejase solo de nuevo, ya ha estado mucho tiempo solo en la oscuridad y no quería que el rubio lo dejase – Iason... - pero irremediablemente se tenia que ir, si no el rubio jamas podrá entender lo que siente por él.

El blondie no entendía nada, sentía un agradable calor y unas ganas extrañas de volver a besar esos morenos labios, sea lo que sea que haya cambiado en su pet ahora era tan diferente. Lo confundía y eso le daba miedo porque a Iason nada podía confundirlo, él tenia que estar siempre por delante de las situaciones y no debía dejarse sorprender, el debía sorprender.

Riki ya no podía mas, cada vez la caricia era mas constante en su entrepierna y sentía que iba a enloquecer, quería mas. Deseaba mas. así que volviendo a arriesgarse halo a Iason de las ropas y volvió a besarle con desespero y anhelo. Iason correspondió con el mismo desespero dejándose llevar mientras con sus manos rompió la única prenda que no dejaba descubierta la denudes del moreno. y hay estaba; el pet ring mordía la caliente carne de riki. rompio el beso y con su asombrosa fuerza tomo al moreno del cuello y lo llevo a la cama para acostarlo. riki por la repentina separación se agarro del brazo que sostenía su cuello mientras respiraba con fuerza. estaba tan excitado que se mordía los labios ansioso de que Iason lo tocara mas. Pero el blondie solo le miraba, estudiaba cada partícula de su morena piel y grababa cada curba y musculo de ese cuerpo que lograba despertar cosas tan extrañas en él. sin seremonias tomo el hinchado pene de riki y empezó a masturbale suavemente.

-ohh...- riki casi desfallece del placer. abrio sus ojos y vio a Iason que le miraba y grababa en su mente cada expresion de él. sus largos cabellos dorados caían por sus hombros y descansaban en el pecho de riki que sin poder evitarlo acaricio uno de esos mechones y luego subió sus manos suavemente hacia el cuello del rubio atrayendolo para volver a besar sus labios en un suave y jugoso beso.

Iason aumentaba la velocidad de su mano mientras se comía todos y cada uno de los gemidos que riki le estaba dando para su deleite, nunca lo había sentido así de entregado, así de caliente.

Sus lenguas peleaban por la lucha de quien debía mandar en la boca del otro. riki gemía desesperado sintiendo su orgasmo cerca, tanto que sus caderas empezaron a moverse de la locura, del deseo y todo exploto cuando sintió los dientes de Iason morder suavemente su labio inferior mientras lo masturbaba con fuerza, mas el frenesi de sus propios movimientos.

-¡AHHH! ¡AHHH!- gimió aferrándose fuertemente al tendido mientras dejaba salir toda la esencia.

Iason disfrutaba de las exquisitas expresiones del moreno. sentia sus colvunsiones provocandole que el pelo se le pusiera de punta -buen chico...- escucho el susurro del Iason en su oído- pero esto no acaba aquí...

Aquella declaración logro alterarlo, sabia que Iason no era de una sola ronda.

-.-

Después de aquella lluvia de orgasmos que Iason provoco en riki. el moreno se había quedado dormido del cansancio. le hubiese gustado que Iason lo hiciera suyo pero aquello era imposible, y mas aun después de haberse acostado con mimea. el rubio parecía querer no dejarse tocar de sus manos y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Y así habían pasado 2 semanas en las que el blondie solo entraba y le daba placer para luego marcharse -joder...- susurro riki molesto, caminaba por los pasillos mientras pensaba en todo lo que habia sucedido desde que regreso. había pospuesto unos días su huida porque quería disfrutar un poco de Iason. y aunque no le tocara, sentir sus caricias eran suficientes... por ahora.

Pasando por enfrente de las compuertas de salida, se quedo parado viéndolas y de repente se abrieron

Una señal. no quería pero tenia que salir de ese lugar, y mas aun si quería que Iason lo empezara a buscar, y como siempre deseaba ser libre.

-.-

Todo paso tal y como la anterior vez, lo descubrieron y en contra de su voluntad lo devolvieron a una celda, Iason entraría en cualquier momento.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto de nuevo ese rostro lleno de rabia... riki- decía el blondie entrando y parándose enfrente de él. se sorprendio de lo que ahora veía en el rostro del moreno, sin duda riki era un mar de confusión- veo que has tenido una fuerte lucha con el guardia de seguridad.

-¡CÁLLATE! - ahora solo debía actuar- hablas como si lo supieses todo, ¡pero en realidad no sabes nada!

-estas ultimas 2 semanas me es difícil entender lo que te esta pasando- contesta Iason irritado pues por mas de que le dio vueltas al asunto solo se le ocurrían cosas imposibles para su lógica- eso y que cada que me acerco a ti te pones a gemir como un perro en celo, deseando todo el tiempo que te toque, como un autentico pet- suspira cruzándose de brazos- en fin, ¿que mas puedo esperar de un mestizo?. aunque debo decir que me sorprende que intentes escapar, parecía que lo estabas pasando bien.

-pues ya vez que no, ¡estoy aburrido de ser tu perro faldero!. Y si parecía que lo estaba pasando bien es porque si fuese lo contrario ¡me torturarías mas!, ¡Con tu puto ring de mierda! - la conversación se estaba pasando de nivel.

-veo que tu lengua habla muy bien mientras no estés sometido al dolor- contesto Iason y sin piedad apretó el pet ring dejando sin aliento el moreno que empezó a gritar de dolor llevándose las manos a su entrepierna- ¿lo entiendes verdad? No hay lugar donde puedas ir mientras ese anillo te este mordiendo la carne y sin embargo haces cosas tontas.

-ser tu pet, es peor que ser una mierda.- no quería decir todo eso, pero tenia que salir de ese lugar o toda su vida seria de la misma forma. su corazón se estaba rompiendo porque no quería dejar a Iason, pero tampoco quería conformarse con que le tocara, el quería mas y esta era la única forma.

Iason al escuchar eso, volvió a apretar mas el pet ring dejando a riki casi sin respiración- odias que te toque con amor, ¿te parece tan malo?

-¡ODIO SER TU MASCOTA!, ¡NO ME SIENTO SATISFECHO CON ESTO!, ¡ENTIÉNDELO!, ¡NI SIQUIERA ME DEJAS TOCARTE !- los ojos de Iason estaban rápidamente abiertos – antes aunque sea...- suspiro enojado- solo déjame ir.

-pareces un lamentable perro que ladra por su posición en desventaja, y si no te dejo que me toques es porque me asquea que hayas hecho algo con mimea, no dejare que tus asquerosas manos me toquen- contesta- ademas el pet ring no solo te provoca dolor- dice colocando el anillo con otra configuración- si te toco aquí...- unas de sus manos baja hasta su entrepierna tocando su pene- te vuelves tan obediente. así que deja de decir cosas que no me gusta escuchar- a hora movió su mano hacia su entrada- ademas si te toco aquí; estas tan mojado que no necesito nada para prepararte porque mi sola presencia te pone cachondo, entonces ¿por que dices que es una mierda ser mi pet?

-yo...- _(ahora que he llegado tan lejos no debo flaquear)_ suspiraba del placer tratando de no gemir.

-entonces ¿dime quien es tu dueño?- pregunto con impaciencia Iason

-yo... - _( tu, y solo tu amor mio)_ pensó riki _(pero quiero mas de ti. mas que ser solo tu pet, quiero que seas mio)_ \- ¡no pertenezco nadie ni a nada! - contesto riki y le miro con odio, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romperse a llorar por lo que estaba haciendo.

Iason estaba tan shokeado por la situación, en 2 semanas todo se descompuso; primero riki cambio siendo entregado y apasionado, ahora parecía que en verdad lo odiaba y eso lo confundía. se separo de él sin decir una sola palabra y le quito el pet ring.

Riki respiro tratando de controlar las lagrimas y el dolor por lo que estaba pasando. _(no flaquees)_ pensaba animándose a seguir pues faltaba poco para que el juego comenzara.

Iason miraba como el anillo volvía a su posición en la palma de su mano, estaba tan molesto por todo.

-.-

Estaban en el auto los 2 en silencio, Iason manejaba y no apartaba la vista de enfrente. estaba tan molesto que no quería ni ver a riki.

Riki parecía imperturbable, no mostraba señales de arrepentimiento pues la decisión ya estaba tomada.

El automóvil volador aterrizo en las afueras de la frontera, ambos se bajaron del vehículo y esta vez riki no dijo nada, ¿que podía decir?

-ve a casa, de ese barriendal en donde naciste.

Con el corazón en la mano, el moreno miro por ultima vez al rubio y antes de que se arrepintiera, salio a correr.

Cuando el blondie vio lejos a su pet dijo -te daré un año riki... disfrútalo al máximo, así te darás cuenta con tus propios ojos que no hay mejor lugar que estar a mi lado, solo hasta entonces podre tenerte en mis brazos- Iason se monto en el vehículo y desapareció entre la noche.

Riki veía a lo lejos como el auto se iba y cuando ya no lo voy mas sin poder resistirlo callo de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar- hasta que nos volvamos a ver...

 **continuara.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Por segunda vez**_

3) el reencuentro

UN AÑO Y POCO MAS DESPUÉS.

Un nuevo comienzo, nuevas personas y una vida diferente.

Habían pasado un sin fin de cosas cuando Iason y riki se separaron; lo primero que hizo el moreno fue moverse a tanaruga de nuevo y buscar un trabajo, no deseaba hacer trabajos de mierda en Bison, ya vería como comunicarse con Guy; pero primero debería de tener un lugar estable en donde vivir y no en una ratonera de mala muerte.

-si Iason me busca- hablo el moreno caminando - aunque sea que no me vea en una situación de mierda...- dijo riki en voz alta - no dejare que me vuelva a agarrar en una situación lamentable.

se demoro casi 5 horas volviendo caminando hacia tanaruga , por lo que era de madrugada y estaba muy cansado. trataba de pensar donde podía pedir trabajo y mas aun siendo un mestizo que no vale nada en la sociedad, Si tenia suerte se volvía prostituto pues ni para ser pet tenia la edad requerida.

Caminaba por las calles buscando algún hueco en donde pasar la noche pero unos quejidos llamaron su atención.

-no..no por favor...- escucho la voz de una mujer- te...tengo un hijo pequeño... necesita de su madre... no me hagan nada por favor...- rogaba.

-entonces entréganos el dinero ahora!- se escucho un golpe seco de una cachetada mas un chillido femenino y las piernas de riki se movieron solas, corrió hacia la calle de donde salían esas voces y vio como 2 hombres mestizos tenían acorralada a una mujer de cabellos rosas - suéltenla!- grito lleno de heroísmo.

-y este quien es?- dijo uno de ellos mirando al nuevo invitado.

-quien sea no es importante; he dicho que la suelten ahora!- ambos hombres se echaron a reír como si se hubiesen escuchado un buen chiste.

-lárgate mejor antes de que te matemos- riki supo que las cosas no iban a arreglarse por las buenas y suspirando cansado se movió rápidamente y de un golpe a cada uno los dejo inconscientes en el suelo.

la pelirrosa miraba todo asustada, para ella había sido "salvada" de 2 mestizos por 1 mestizo... entonces estaba realmente a salvo? Esa respuesta se contesto por si sola.

-deberías de irte, antes de que despierten- riki empezó a caminar alejándose.

-espera! - grito ella- soy musa, muchas gracias!

musa era cantante de una de las discotecas mas codiciadas de tanagura, y el que riki haya dejado a esos 2 hombres inconscientes supo que debía agradecerle de alguna forma lo que había hecho, así pues le ofreció trabajo de guardaespaldas para que la este cuidando. obviamente riki se negó muchas veces pues nunca había hecho algo parecido; pero musa no dejo de insistir, ella era de esas personas que veían quien es digno de confianza y quien no, y para ella riki era alguien en la que se podía confiar; ademas solo había que ver al hombre para saber que no tenia a donde ir.

esa noche riki no lo supo pero, le salvo la vida a esa mujer, evito que un hermoso niño de cabellos rojos se quedase huérfano y que un hombre fuera infeliz y esto lo logro porque en vez de ir a ceres, regreso a tanagura.

los siguientes meses fueron llenos de cosas nuevas para riki, aunque por las noches extrañaba como loco a Iason y todo el tiempo soñaba con el o tenia pesadillas de su otra vida. la otra parte de su tiempo estaba cuidando a musa y para su buena suerte el dueño de la discoteca brandon;un hombre de cabellos plateados y de aspecto perezoso le había ofrecido trabajo pues al parecer le había caído muy bien aparte de que aquella noche que iban a robar a musa la mitad del dinero que llevaba era de el; eso y que estaba totalmente enamorado de la pelirrosa así que le había salvado la vida a su amor y solo con eso decidió también ayudarle a riki.

y asi poco a poco riki se fue metiendo en su nueva vida,casi todo el tiempo cuidaba a musa y también estaba pendiente de mantener el orden tanto dentro de la discoteca como fuera, que era el trabajo que le había pedido brandon.

Cuando riki veía una actuación de su amiga musa le parecía increhible todo ese mundo de la música, era algo tan diferente a lo que el había conocido que no podía evitar emocionarse.

Con el dinero ganado pudo sacar toda su documentación requerida y le costo tanto porque por ser mestizo no se la querian conceder, gracias a brandon y a musa pudo obtenerla y ahora aunque sea era alguien en tanaruga, aunque no le sorprendió ver que en su tarjeta ponía " **pet of Iason milk** " justo abajo de "ciudadano tanaruga " y sonrió de medio lado,con eso seguro que Iason ya estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos, también se había comprando un sofisticado piso cerca del de musa, y por supuesto una moto

con el tiempo que pasaba, los 4 se habían vuelto muy unidos pero riki necesitaba cerrar algunas puertas del pasado y ese día irremediablemente llego nota: ahora sabrán cuando digo los 4

-como que te vas!? y a donde se si se pude saber!- gritaba musa a todo pulmón, pues el moreno le había soltado la bomba de "me iré. vuelvo mañana si eso, tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar" como si nada.

-tengo que ir a ceres, debo contactar con mi gente y ponerle punto final a algunos asuntos- contesto con la verdad, con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con musa y los demás se había sentido tan agradecido, que era inevitable no darle una explicación- he hablando con brandon y me ha dicho "ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no olvides que aquí tienes a grandes personas que te apoyan, no te metas en problemas" - dijo imitando a su otro jefe dueño de la discoteca, aquel hombre le brindo su ayuda sin dudar de el, al igual que musa.

-es que conozco a las personas de ceres y siempre están metidos en asuntos ilegales, y yo no quiero que te pase nada riki! así que prométeme que volverás...- susurro musa con sus ojos cafés al borde de las lagrimas y haciendo un tierno puchero- en poco tiempo te has vuelto importante en nuestras vidas y no quiero que te pase nada malo...- mirando con un inmenso cariño al moreno- ademas... quien sera el compañero de juego de Deivis? ha?- ahora sus ojos parecían 3.3 - que le diré a mi cachorro de su tio riki ha?!

-que me tienen que decir madre? del tio riki?- apareció el pequeño de la nada como un ninja y musa al ver lo que había hecho llevo sus dos manos hacia su boca y miro aterrorizada a riki pidiendo ayuda, el moreno suspiro y miro los azules ojos del pequeño pelirrojo.

-uff no se porque hace de esto tanto drama tu madre pero, me iré casi por un día vale? pórtate bien y si quieres jugar dile a brandon; cuando vuelva quiero recibir buenas noticias de ti.- riki le había tomado mucho cariño al pequeño.

-solo si me traes algo, si no ya podre ir quemando la casa...

-enano tramposo!- contesto riki dándole un golpe en la cabeza logrando dejarle espirales en los ojos Deivis.

-pero! Tio riki!- se sobaba la cabeza el pequeño, que era muy inteligente así que saco su arma mortal con el moreno.- tio liki...- ojos de gato 3000 con aturdimiento de seguido logrando una sumisión mas maléfica que la que le provocaba Iason.

 _(mocoso...!)_ pensó riki resignado- esta bien, te traeré algo.

V de victoria.

\- ese es mi hijo!

-.-

el nuevo reencuentro

riki había hecho cálculos, ese era el día en el que se tenia que encortar con guy en la persecución de policías así que por ello manejaba a toda velocidad hacia ceres, al presentar la documentación en la frontera lo dejaron pasar sin problemas. _(que gran ventaja es tener papeles)_ pensó riki sonriendo de lado.

...

los motores se escuchaban por todo el lugar, había llegado el momento; Bison estaba atrapada en el acantilado del puente rodeados de policías, y riki entro en acción; fue tan épico como la primera vez, no incluso mejor, salto con moto y todo al aire abriendo los pies como un experto, aterrizo con fuerza y derrapando en el suelo dio rápido la vuelta manejando hacia los policías que le disparaban pero el moreno parecía un ninja esquivando todas las balas, elevo su moto por los aires y saltando de ella dio 2 vueltas y callo de pie con elegancia. la moto callo sobre los policías haciendo una enorme explosión; con mucha rapidez riki golpeo a los otros policías y así abriendo paso entre ellos grito - corred!- y los motores se volvieron a escuchar, la ultima moto, donde iba montado guy fue la que lo saco de ese infierno.

.

alejados de todo el rebentón, estaban todos mirando al moreno, pero guy ya intuía quien era ese misterioso joven

-riki... - dijo guy caminando hacia el moreno- eres riki

-cuanto tiempo - respondió el después de quitarse el casco

-ah riki...- su voz se escuchaba con mucha alegría y amor, lo abrazo sin poder evitarlo sintiendo el olor de la colonia del moreno, un delicioso mentolado de coco.

se movieron hasta la guarida Bison y empezaron a celebrar, todos estaban muy contentos de que el líder haya regresado pero riki no quería ni pretendía quedarse mas que el tiempo necesario, por el se iba ese mismo día pues quería tener el menor contacto posible con ellos.

-guy ven con migo...- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando para que el otro lo siguiera, el pelicastaño emocionado de que riki le pidiera que fuesen a estar ellos 2 solos se imagino que el moreno quería hacerlo.

cuando estuvieron solos en una habitación, guy mostrando su hambre se lanzo al moreno robandole un beso, riki se quedo sorprendido pero rápidamente se lo saco de encima- JODER GUY, QUE HACES?!- dijo visiblemente molesto

el pelicastaño se asombro al ver su reacion- pensé que...

-pues no guy! esos días acabaron hace mas de 3 años!- fue inevitable, el corazón de guy se rompió- mira no he venido para quedarme, tenia que hablar con tigo porque de alguna manera siento que te debo una explicación- esto era lo mejor, si hablaba ahora las cosas no se saldrían de control en el futuro - vivo en tanaruga, tengo una vida haya y he venido a despedirme, no creo que vuelva por estos lados.

guy escuchaba todo atentamente, sus ojos irremediablemente se aguaron y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de ellas, riki no había vuelto para quedarse, y mucho menos para estar con el, simplemente venia para decir que no volverá.

-has conocido a alguien verdad? acaso ya no me quieres? ya no te gusto? porque has venido a restregarme tu buena vida? POR QUE RIKI?! POR QUE!?- gritaba desesperado guy agarrando de los hombros al moreno y sacudiéndolo, riki lo miraba no podía hacer nada por el.

-porque... porque sabia que me estabas esperando y no quiero que esperes en vano guy, lo nuestro en su tiempo fue algo genial pero ahora yo no siento lo mismo, las cosas han cambiado tanto...- la voz de riki se quebró al recordar todo, tanto de esa vida como de la que vivió- busca a alguien y ámala, yo no puedo ser esa persona guy... no puedo...

-yo...- guy se llevo una mano en la boca reteniendo un sollozo- yo no se si podre volver a enamorarme riki! es que no lo ves? todo este tiempo he estado guardando mi amor para ti y tu vienes y dices esto como si nada!

-YO NO TE PEDÍ QUE ME ESPERARAS!- Grito riki lleno de cólera- SOLO QUERÍA ESCAPAR DE ESTE BASURERO GUY!- grito aun mas alto- PORQUE TU NO ME SEGUISTE? PORQUE TE QUEDASTE AQUÍ? ES QUE PRETENDES TODA TU VIDA VIVIRLA DE ESTA MANERA! ES QUE NO LO VES YA NO TENEMOS 13 O 14 AÑOS GUY! - aquello ya se estaba saliendo de las casillas- NO QUERÍA SER UN POBRE DIABLO POR TODA MI VIDA!

El silencio reino. todo estaba hecho y dicho - has conocido a alguien verdad?- o al parecer no se acababa hay, riki quería evitar tocar el tema de otra persona pero parece ser mas que necesario.

-exacto guy... - ahora si que todo estaba dicho, Sin decir nada mas riki salio de lugar sin despedirse de nadie, de cualquier forma todos estaban en silencio pues la "conversación" se había oído hasta fuera; cuando el moreno ya se había ido los llantos de guy resonaron después de eso.

.

Noche fría

cuando el moreno ya estaba totalmente lejos de ellos, volvió a llorar como un niño; aquello dolía tanto, nunca quiso hacerle daño a Guy pero era inevitable, caminaba como un zombi por las calles de ceres, las lagrimas caían y para rematar todo... llovió, que mala idea era haber sido ir solo con lo necesario, pero no quería llamar la atención.

-per fec to- susurro cansado, siguió caminando mientras lloraba por algunas horas; sabia de ante mano que el viaje era largo, y el solo quería llegar a su humilde piso y dormir, pero entonces se acordó de alguien, y le hizo tanta falta estar entre sus brazos. - ojala estuvieses aquí... Iason.- susurro haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior, volvería a llorar como un niño perdido en medio de la nada empapado hasta los huevos y con frió, tanto frió que sus dedos estaban volviéndose azules y su piel blanca, su cuerpo temblaba sin control entrando en la primera fase de hipotermia.- joder!- chillo impotente- moriré de frío!

y entonces sucedió; un coche aterrizo justo donde el estaba y abriéndose las puertas dentro estaba el, su blondie. aquello era un milagro y sin perder tiempo entro en el coche y rápidamente se saco la ropa quedando desnudo.

 _(A la mierda todo... si esto es un sueño lo disfrutare al máximo)_ pensó riki y como un animal salvaje se puso encima del Iason y sin dejarle siquiera hablar le beso salvajemente obligandole casi a corresponder su beso, le necesitaba tanto, le había extrañado tanto, había tenido tantos sueños con el haciéndole el amor que no podía evitar comportarse tan desesperadamente, ademas ;justo en ese momento se sentía tan mal y vulnerable por todo lo que paso con guy que necesitaba una dosis de algo que le hiciese feliz. En pocas palabras riki estaba totalmente necesitado de Iason.

Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse y el frió fue desapareciendo poco a poco, su beso también empezó a menguar hasta que solo se rosaban los labios – te necesito- susurro riki- no te atrevas a desaparecer...- ahora volvió a besarle pero mas suave que la anterior vez, sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente, riki abrazo fuertemente a Iason por el cuello y empezó a mover sus caderas sobre la crecida erección del blondie.

El rubio estaba totalmente engatusado por el moreno, la verdad tanto tiempo lejos de el si tuvo consecuencias y ahora que lo tenia encima, completamente desnudo y a su merced decidió dejar de pensar, claramente esto no lo tenia planeado pero la fuerza que ejercía riki sobre su potente erección le dejaba mas que confirmado que el moreno deseaba ser suyo, así que quitándose los guantes para no lastimarlo posiciono sus manos en el trasero de riki y ayudandole con el movimiento empezó a acariciar suavemente la entrada del moreno.

-ahhh siii!- gimió riki enloquecido rompiendo el beso y arqueando la espalda, estaba ya tan prendido y caliente que no se reparo a pensar que el sueño estaba siendo muy real, su lado animal estaba latente y solo quería comerse a Iason.

El rubio sintió como las manos de riki acomodaban su cabello de un lado encima del hombro dejando su cuello y oreja a las vista, como un imán los labios del moreno se pegaron a la oreja y empezó a besar esa sensible zona haciendo suspirar al blondie que estaba cautivado con lo que le hacia el moreno, nunca le había hecho algo parecido, pero cuando el moreno deseo bajar por el cuello encontró la tela que impedía el paso; separándose de Iason se quedo mirándole directo a los ojos y luego sonrió de lado con malicia.

Iason estaba hipnotizado, tenia a un candente mestizo encima de el con los cabellos mojados y los labios hinchados de tanto besarle, y ni hablar en donde tenia sus propios dedos pues cada vez riki apretaba con mas fuerza, a ese paso iba necesitar algo mas que sus dedos para satisfacerlo. Sintió como las manos de riki empezaban a desnudarle sin paciencia alguna le despojo de su parte de arriba dejando a la vista el blanco pecho del blondie, riki acaricio a gusto ese cuerpo pasando las palmas de sus manos por el musculoso pecho y sediento de Iason volvió a pegarse cerca del cuello que beso y mordió hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

-ummm- suspiraba Iason excitado del momento, pero aquello fue un detonante de erotismo para riki que le beso mientras buscaba entre sus pantalones la creciente erección del rubio, era tan grande, dura, suave y caliente.

-uff que rico...- susurro riki en los labios del rubio- quiero comerte...- con su lengua delineo los labios del blondie logrando sacarle un suspiro de excitación. Aquella situación era sacada directamente desde lo mas oscuro de los pensamientos de riki que como pudo se acomodo entre las piernas de Iason y sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules dio un lametazo desde las bolas hasta el glande, seguido se metió de golpe toda la ereccion en la boca

– AHH!- se retorció del placer Iason, mientras movía al compás sus caderas follando la boca del moreno suavemente- Riki...- gimió sosteniendo su cabeza para marcar mas el ritmo, su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo temblaba, a ese paso se iba a correr y el mestizo lo sabia pues sentía como la ereccion crecía en su boca y se ponía dura y caliente; aumento la velocidad pero antes de lograr su cometido sintió como Iason con fuerza le tomo y le dio la vuelta dejando una muy buena vista de su trasero.

Iason miraba hipnotizado la entrada de riki pero entonces noto algo extraño en la espalda del moreno, un bello tatuaje que iba por toda la columna vertebral y que por supuesto no estaba hay cuando se separaron; _**"Iason milk"**_ decía en otro idioma, otro idioma que nadie pudiese haber entendido pero dado el intelecto del blondie supo lo que significaba, ya hablarían de eso.

Abriendo sus redondas nalgas, metió su jugosa lengua entre ellas y empezó a lubricar la entradita de riki, bajando y subiendo por toda la longitud tratando de abrirse paso por esos apretados músculos y sin previo aviso enterró hasta el fondo la lengua. -OH SI!- riki trataba de sostenerse de alguna parte, sus manos se pegaron en el cristal que ya estaban empañados del calor y sus ojos miraban la lluvia caer, se sentía tan extraña esa situación pero el placer no lo estaba dejando pensar con claridad, mas cuando Iason empezó a penetrar su entrada con la lengua mientras al mismo tiempo le masturbaba- ahh... ahhh... - gemía sin control riki, las manos se le resbalaban del cristal dejando una marca en el, su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba del las sensaciones- yo... - susurro pero Iason conocía ese cuerpo muy bien, sabia que estaba a punto y con ello, acelero el ritmo de sus movimientos - ahh... si si..ahhhHHHHHHHH!- largas y gruesas tiras de semen manchaban todo a su paso, dejando a riki cansado por lo el intenso orgasmo.

no hubo tiempo de pensar, cuando riki menos se lo espero Iason ya le había dado la vuelta, lo había sentado en sus piernas y había entrado en el como un guante. riki gimió con fuerza y se abrazo fuertemente a el blondie.

-Delicioso...- susurro el rubio mientras abrazaba con fuerza las caderas del moreno tratando de llegar lo mas fondo posible, aun tenia su parte de abajo puesta pero solo lo necesario estaba afuera y para su suerte dentro de riki.

el mestizo se quedo mirando directamente al Blondie, sus pechos desnudos estaban unidos como sus cuerpos. - te extrañe...- dijo riki retirando los cabellos dorados que estaban pegados en las mejillas húmedas de Iason.

-yo también...- contesto el rubio mientras besaba delicadamente los labios morenos.

las caderas de riki empezaron a moverse suavemente, tratando de no hacerse daño pues hace mas de 1 año que no tenia ese contacto tan intimo con nadie, pero gracias a la preparación del blondie él estaba mas que listo.

-que apretado estas...- susurro Iason en el odio del pelinegro, casi perdiendo el aliento- ahh siii...-gemía abrazando por la espalda a riki

-no he... estado con nadie.. ahhh!- aquella confesión lo único que logro fue que Iason se excitara mas y empezara a penetrar con mas fuerza. hasta que en una de esas tantas penetraciones el blondie toco el punto mágico.- OHH SI! DAME MAS !- gemía sin control riki cabalgando fuertemente la polla de Iason.

el blondie al sentir como las paredes de riki se fueron apretando de golpe, empezó a darle justo en ese lugar, como recompensa los aullidos del moreno inundaron el coche, gracias a la lluvia no se escuchaban fuera- IASON ME... OHH SI ME CORRO!- las uñas de riki se enterraron en el asiento de lason mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba del placer y de su polla salían su semen disparado hacia la barbilla del rubio.

-Ahhh ! RIKI!- dijo en voz alta el blodie mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo del moreno y llenaba de su esencia toda su entrada.

abrazados el uno el otro, ambos recuperaron el aliento poco a poco, ahora solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer.

y entonces paso; riki escucho las palabras que hicieron que su burbuja de amor explotara y entrara la realidad como un golpe

-vuelve a Eos. El juego ha terminado.

 **Continuara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por segunda vez**

4) talent night

-Vuelve a Eos. El juego ha terminado.

Aquellas palabras hizo que riki despertara de su estado de amor incondicional _(mierda...)_ pensó el moreno saltando del cuerpo de Iason y empezando a ponerse la ropa a toda velocidad _(no puede ser! así no debió pasar!)_ los pensamientos del moreno trabajaban rápido.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido trato de abrir la puerta del vehículo pero el blondie ya se le había adelantado – no estarás pensando en huir? Hee riki?- Iason miraba atentamente todas las acciones del mestizo mientras se vestía y limpiaba la barbilla- sigues siendo igual de tonto, mientras seas mi pet no podrás huir a ningún lado riki.

-déjame ir...- susurro el moreno mientras bajaba la cabeza – esto ha sido un error...

esas palabras han logrado que Iason se disgustara – me dices que ha sido un error hacer el amor?

Riki pensaba cuidadosamente lo que le iba a decir- yo...- suspiro - no quiero volver a Eos Iason, estar haya me desespera, los días volverán a ser iguales y estaré encerrado en ese lugar y me enferma, tarde o temprano yo volveré a querer alejarme de ti.

-pues no lo permitiré, eres mi pet riki.

-ademas aquí tengo una vida – ahora miraba a Iason directo a los ojos- ellos me han aceptado sin preguntarme nada, simplemente han confiado en mi, en lo que soy... - sus ojos se le aguaron, le estaba hablando en el borde de la desesperación y desde lo mas profundo de su corazón - no me quites lo que me ha costado tanto trabajo, ya no soy un bandido que hace trabajos sucios en una banda, no soy un pobre diablo y no deseo ser un pet, solo soy un mestizo que cuida de sus amigos... y ellos me han confiado sus vidas- termino susurrando.

-antes de ser todo eso, ya eras mio riki.- los ojos fríos del blondie penetraban su alma – ademas tus registros de que eres mi pet aun están, solo te he quitado el anillo y tu lo sabes.

-si... en mi identificación aparece tu nombre con mayúsculas y en doradito. - Iason sonrió al escuchar eso; después hubo un silencio bastante cómodo.

-no pretendo renunciar a ti.- dijo Iason- pero tampoco te quitare lo que has conseguido por tu propio esfuerzo.

Los ojos de riki brillaron por lo que decía Iason, nunca imagino que el rubio fuese así de comprensivo, pero que había sido tan diferente esta vez? A lo mejor se deba a la confianza que le estaba brindando _( si... antes nunca hubiese dicho esto; tal vez una que otra cosa. como cuando le pedí que me dejara trabajar y me envió con katze)_ – para no sentirme como un bicho raro. - susurro recordando lo feliz que se había puesto el blondie al hablarle de ello, aunque no se le notara con el tiempo había aprendido a leer sus micro diferencias visuales.

-bicho raro? De que hablas?- riki le miro sorprendido _(mierda... piensa rápido.)_

-Ha! es que así me sentía cuando estaba en Eos.- le dijo la verdad a medias- ser un mestizo es pagar un gran precio.

-no te compliques la vida, si no hubieses sido mestizo yo jamas hubiese puesto mi atencion en ti.

El corazón de riki latió con rapidez, le había hecho un cumplido no? - entonces me siento feliz de serlo. - ahora el moreno sonreía con un sonrojo encantador mientras miraba con cariño al blondie.

Iason volvió a poner en marcha el vehiculo, esta vez irían al departamento del moreno.

...

Aterrizaron enfrente de un enorme edificio irregular que parecía de cristal; en silencio bajaron del coche y caminaron , riki se estaba muriendo de frió pues la ropa volvió a enfriar su cuerpo - joder me estoy muriendo del frió...- susurro un poco molesto mientras subían en el ascensor

-eso te pasa por ponerte la ropa... te veías mejor sin ella.- riki se mordió los labios , sin duda la confianza crecía a pasos agigantados, ahora se hacían cumplidos cada que veían la oportunidad.

-tienes razón, para la próxima me quedo desnudo y así...- se quito la camisa sensualmente- pues todo el mundo mirara mi perfecto y moreno cuerpo. - dijo con voz provocativa.

-aguanta el frio...- gruño molesto; tan solo de imaginar que alguien miraría al moreno. Por supuesto riki era solo de su propiedad.

las puertas se abrieron en el piso 20 y el primero en salir fue riki, se coloco la camisa en el hombro y literalmente modelo para el rubio que solo miraba hipnotizado el trasero y su espalda y ese tatuaje... ESPERA; EL TATUAJE. Siguiendo al moreno hasta una puerta negra con el numero 202 grabado y riki saco sus llaves y la abrió - bienvenido a mi humilde morada.- cuando el rubio entro lo primero que se sintió fue el olor mentolado de coco.

y vamos que de humilde no tenia un pelo, casi todo el apartamento era embaldosado con granillo negro y gris , había un enorme televisor rojo en la sala que estaba a juego con los muebles grises y cojines rojos de gamusa, una pequeña cocina con baldosas rojos y grises en las paredes, habían 2 ventanas del tamaño de la pared que tenían unas cortinas verdes limón.

También un pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio principal y el baño - ponte cómodo, yo me voy a quitar esta ropa - dijo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo, pero antes de eso se acerco al teléfono y vio que tenia 4 mensajes de voces nuevos- puff - dijo empezando a reproducir las grabaciones.

 _tiene 4 mensajes nuevos_

 _"Riki cariño! donde estas! porque aun no has llegado! dijiste que no tardarías mas de 1 día "_

 _"Hola amigo riki, te dejo este mensaje de bienvenida, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti, pásate por las disco y cuando llegues y hablamos con mas calma"_

 _"Tio Riki si escuchas esto es que ya has llegado, y mas te vale haberme traído algo... o si no te quemo tu colección de porno gay que tienes debajo de los cajones de la cama"_

riki salia con un pantalón de algodón negro y una toalla en la cabeza, solo escucho la carcajada del blondie al oír las grabaciones.

 _"riki cariño, espero que todo te salga bien, llámame en cuanto llegues" fin de los mensajes._

\- matare a Deivis...- susurro mientras dejaba la toalla encima del mueble, dejando ver su tatuaje por toda la columna.

-bonito tatuaje- dijo el blondie caminando hacia la cocina, que era donde estaba Riki

-hmp; su supieras como termino eso en mi espalda- dijo mientras sacaba dos copas y las llenaba de uno de los mejores vinos de todos "Henri Jayer" - una noche salí con musa y brandon y termine con un pedo que al día siguiente no recordaba nada y tenia eso en la espalda, malditos esos 2 por joderme tanto.- Iason estaba fascinado, riki le hablaba con tanta confianza que se sentía especial

-veo que has hechos amigos- dijo recibiendo la copa y bebiendo el delicioso manjar que le ofrecía el moreno - igual me gusta lo que dice, así las personas tienen claro a quien le perteneces.

riki se quedo mirándolo y sonrió de lado, por fin veía en esos ojos azules el cariño que tanto había deseado en ese largo de ese tiempo _(misión completada)_ pensó mientras también daba un sorbo al vino – y porque me has buscado Iason?- una pregunta simple.

-porque eres mio riki, siempre lo fuiste y nunca deje de seguir tus pasos, siempre estuve pendiente de ti y la verdad me lleve bastantes sorpresas con tigo; crees que lo de hoy ha sido casualidad? si no aparecía ibas a morir de hipotermia...- ahora una mano de Iason acariciaba el rostro del moreno- solo a ti se te ocurre caminar desde ceres a tanaruga en la entrada del invierno.

-lo se – ambos se miraban como si deseasen comerse, riki no aguanto mas y dejando la copa encima de la mesa halo a Iason de las ropas y sello sus labios en un delicado beso; Iason cargo con fuerza el cuerpo de riki haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran en sus caderas, pero justo en ese momento su reloj empezó a vibrar cortándolo todo.

El blondie miro molesto el aparato de su muñeca y suspiro fastidiado- tengo que irme.

-oh... vale- riki trato de bajar de los brazos del blondie pero el abrazo era tan fuerte que no pudo moverse- esto...Iason si no me sueltas.

-es que no quiero soltarte.- el rubio parecía un niño sin soltar su juguete nuevo; al final suspiro y soltó al moreno; Caminaron hacia la salida y cuando abrieron las puertas...

-RIKI! justo iba a tocar donde esta...- La impotente imagen de un blondie se alzaba sobre el portal, mirando casi desde la alturas a musa que se quedo paralizada a ver un personajes de esos tan cerca.- un... un blondie. - y no cualquier blondie, el primero y el mas importantes de todos ellos.

-veo que no le has contado a tu amiga de mi.- ambos se miraron y Iason salio dejando entrar a la pelirrosa, cuando la puerta se cerro los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

...

Iason entraba a Eos a paso tranquilo, por fuera se veía realmente tranquilo pero en verdad no lo estaba, acababa de llegar de donde riki de donde había escuchado una potente discusión y aquello logro perturbar sus pensamientos.

Júpiter le había mandado a llamar así que se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba ella ; Sentado elegantemente, sostenía su copa y miraba su reflejo, empezaba a hablar con júpiter que apareció enfrente de el, hablaban de los negocios y todo lo relacionado con su trabajo, pero entonces júpiter quiso saber mas - ¿Pet..? Ah, lo dices por él?- dio un elegante sorbo a su copa- Es un mestizo de los suburbios; el reglamento habitual sobre los pets no es aplicable a él- miraba su vino mientras escuchaba las palabras de advertencia de la poderosa maquina, su rostro cambio a uno de asombro y en 1 segundo tenia justo en sus narices a jupiter acariciándole una mejilla – tu advertencia no es necesaria – elegantemente se puso de pie y se fue.

Mientras caminaba hacia sus aposentos recordó los fuertes gritos que salían del departamento de riki

 _ **Flash black**_

 _ **Cuando las puertas del apartamento se cerraron detrás de el, Iason estaba a punto de irse pero los gritos de la mujer llamo su atención.**_

 _ **\- ERES PET DE ESE TIPO!- la rabia y el desprecio se palpaban, Iason estaba a punto de entrar denuevo al departamento pero – COMO PUDISTE NO HABERME CONTADO ALGO TAN GORDO COMO ESTO RIKI!**_

 _ **-PORQUE SABIA QUE TE IBAS APONER HISTÉRICA MUJER! SE CUANTO ODIAS A LOS BLONDIES Y IASON...**_

 _ **-IASON?! NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE BLONDIE ES IASON?- el blondie que escuchaba la discusión frunció el ceño, al parecer esa mujer sabia quien era, bueno en realidad quien no supiera quien era Él es porque es un ignorante – RIKI POR COSAS COMO ÉL ES QUE EXISTE TANTA POBREZA Y DELINCUENCIA EN TODAS PARTES! POR COSAS COMO ÉL ES QUE PERSONAS COMO TU Y NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS ASPIRAR A ALGO MEJOR QUE PROSTITUIR NUESTROS CUERPOS! O SIMPLEMENTE MORIR DE HAMBRE- hubo una pausa- POR COSAS COMO EL ES QUE EXISTE TANTA DESIGUALDAD EN LA SOCIEDAD!**_

 _ **-Musa no...**_

 _ **-NO NADA RIKI! DIME CUANTAS VECES ESE HOMBRE TE HA HUMILLADO SOLO POR SER UN MESTIZO?- silencio, un silencio que perturbo a Iason, era verdad, todo lo que esa mujer decía era verdad.- O CUANTAS VECES NO ABUSO DE TI! Y LUEGO TE RESTREGÓ EN LA CARA QUE ERA UN BLONDIE Y TU UN SIMPLE MESTIZO?- era verdad, todo era verdad y Iason se sintió como una completa mierda.**_

 _ **\- TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZÓN PERO ÉL TAMBIÉN ME HA DADO BUENOS MOMENTOS Y ME HA HECHO SENTIR ESPECIAL- el corazón del blondie se acelero al escuchar eso, Su riki lo defendía - IASON SERIA CAPAZ DE DAR SU VIDA POR MI! Y YO NO DUDARÍA EN DARLA POR EL!- aquello hizo que el blondie diera un paso hacia atrás, no deseaba escuchar mas.**_

 _ **\- Y COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURO DE ESO! ESE HOMBRE SE VE QUE NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS!**_

 _ **-PORQUE CREO EN ÉL! Y TU DIJISTE QUE ME APOYARÍAS- y todo fue silencio, ahora si que no iba a oír mas; rápidamente se fue del lugar.**_

 _ **End Flash black**_

Todo ahora era complicado, esa conversación que había escuchado le había hecho ver un punto diferente de la situación, uno que jamas quería admitir así que lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sentarse y llamar a katze

 _-que sucede Iason?-_ se escucho desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Katze, quiero que vigiles a riki, no le quites el ojo de encima – dijo sin dudar un minuto- quiero ver todo lo que hace cuando no esta con migo, si es posible ponte una cámara encima y vigilalo, luego me mandas los vídeos cifrados o me mandas imágenes en directo o como mejor te parezca.

 _-eso quiere decir que? Riki se ha negado a volver?-_ el blondie frunció el ceño y contesto.

-exactamente, como te dije antes, el busco la forma de tener una vida normal sin tener que meterse en problemas y literalmente me ha rogado para que no le arrebatase eso- dijo ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro- pero como sabrás eso significa que no estará aquí en Eos por lo que quiero estar todo el tiempo pendiente de el.

 _-lo noto feliz..._

-y lo estoy, Riki ha cambiado tanto...- ahora la sonrisa era mas grande en su rostro – no me importaría darle eso para hacerle también feliz, eso si mantelo vigilado y arréglate con lo de los vides.

 _-si señor._

 **...**

los días pasaron y Iason tenia tanto trabajo que no había podido buscar a Riki por lo que le había pedido a Katze que le diera los vídeos e incluso aveces en vivo viendo y estudiando lo que hacia el moreno, Y así estaba todo los putos días que pasaban. -maldita la hora en la que fui el jefe de todo.- se quejaba un poco mosqueado porque por fuerza divina parece que todo le estaba dando por fallar y lo solicitaban mas que doctor.

lo único bueno eran los vídeos, bueno para Iason todo lo que tenia que ver con riki era interesante y debía aceptar que Katze había hecho un muy bien trabajo pues gracias a ello algunas cosas que había visto le habían hecho gracia y estaba conociendo las nuevas etapas de la personalidad de riki y eso le encantaba. Mas que nada cuando lo veía con el pequeño niño, jugando con la pelota, las escondidas o cualquier otra cosas que el niño le pidiera. Incluso le había visto darle su helado cuando el pequeño había dejado caer el suyo. _(simplemente es muy tierno)_ pensaba Iason mirando los vídeos con el pelirrojo.

Luego había visto otros vídeos con el hombre de cabellos plateados y la chica pelirrosa, hablando o simplemente tomando algo en algún restaurante, de una cosa si estaba seguro y es que riki parecía sonreír mas y se veía mas alegre. - y yo aquí trabajando sin descanso- suspiro cansado.

Pero sus preferidos habían sido en la discoteca _"black eyes"_ Riki siempre parecía estar al pendiente de todo y la forma en la que les pateaba el culo a los que se trataban de pasar de listos con la pelirrosa o algunos de los clientes era tan – perfecto..- susurro el blondie viendo ese lado salvaje y enojado del moreno, que en principio fue el detonante de su interés por el.

...

Era de madrugada y Iason ya estaba a punto de dejar su oficina cuando le llego un mensaje de Katze.

"abre el online" decía y como un rayo se sentó de nuevo y delante de el apareció lo que estaba haciendo Riki en ese momento.

Un moreno sin camisa bailaba sexualmente encima de la mesa donde se servían las bebidas; mientras se dejaba acariciar de otras personas que le dejaban dinero en el jeans y literalmente había lluvia de dinero, un tic en la ceja rubia apareció y colocandose de pie como si tuviera un resorte en el culo y Cogiendo el teléfono, marco el numero que se sabia casi de memoria -ROULD encárgate de mi trabajo hasta nuevo aviso...- y saliendo rápidamente del edificio dirigiendose a la discoteca.

...

cuando el blondie llego a _"black eyes"_ , obviamente previo que si entraba con su cabello al viento y todo el mundo le vería y todo se pararía y se armaría un gran alboroto por ello se coloco un sombrero de copa blanco, con sus vestidos blancos que tanto le gustaban y dado que no se le veía el cabello pasaba desapercibido.

La canción que sonó hizo que todo el mundo gritara histérico, especialmente las mujeres **_::Feel it (jacquees) de la peli magic mike xxl::_** aquello llamo la atención de Iason, nada mas y nada menos que su riki bailaba atrevidamente para una chica en una silla, ella parecía una muñeca de trapo en las manos del moreno, y el cuerpo de riki se veía tan atlético y bien formado que le provocaba cosquillas en el vientre.

-Iason que hace aquí? Podrían descubrirle y …

-como es que riki termino haciendo eso?- le interrumpió Iason, se veía acalorado y molesto por lo que SU riki hacia encima de la barra con esa chica.

-ni idea, simplemente salio y empezó a hacerlo - contesto rápidamente, sabia que a Iason no le gustaban los rodeos.

Riki bailaba sexualmente con una chica peliverde que se lo estaba pasando de perlas en sus brazos, los billetes le llovían del cielo y entonces lo vio; a lo lejos una impotente figura alta vestida de blanco le taladraba con sus ojos azules con un destello de rabia toda su persona. _(mierda...)_ pensó el moreno _(que hace aquí?)_ pero al ver a katze a su lado le llego la respuesta por arte de magia _(este idiota ha estado vigilandome?)_ y sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de el la cosa se volvió mas... caliente.

cogió a la chica con fuerza entre sus brazos y enredo sus piernas en su propia cintura y haciendo un movimiento de pelvis casi perfecto y preciso hizo que todas las mujeres del lugar gritaran desesperadas por tanta sensualidad. Riki sonrió de medio lado y acomodo de nuevo a la mujer sobre de la silla y sentándose encima de ella repitió el proceso pero esta vez mas lento provocando gritos histéricos de todas y lluvia de billetes por todo el lugar. Riki bajo de la barra con la chica en brazos y soltándola camino hacia brandon y musa y le dijo – debo irme.- ambos sonreían divertidos.

-con el dinero que me has hecho ganar hoy, tomate un par de dias jejejej – contesto brandon feliz, chocaron sus manos y luego se despidio de musa con un beso en la mejilla.

-estarás bien?- musa y brandon ya sabia que Iason estaba en el lugar pues riki les había puesto al tanto de su situación, y por supuesto que eso podría pasar en cualquier momento.

-si- contesto seguro.

Riki camino hacia Iason y haciendole una ceñal salieron del lugar, la verdad es que esos casi 6 dias sin verle habia sido terriblemente desesperante.

Iason miro a katze y el pelirrojo entendio inmediatamente que debia quedarse dentro.

Lo que nadie pudo ver ni notar fue la presencia de un hombre con ojos grises casi azules que Seguía a riki a todas partes como una sombra y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Una vez estaban fuera, riki empezo a caminar calle abajo mientras el blondie le seguia -me voy por 6 dias y mira todo lo que has hecho- dijo Iason completamente molesto, esta vez no lo disimulaba – con que derecho te crees para hacer algo asi?

-no tuve opción Iason, y ademas que hacías vigilandome todo este tiempo, pensé que confiabas en mi- respondió riki dejando de caminar y enfrentándolo.

-pues confio pero no pense que fueras a dar un show! Y justo en mi narices!- Iason se acerco quedando justo frente a frente, ambos se miraban enojados.

-te he dicho que no tuve opción!- grito molesto el moreno- estábamos todos sentados tomando una copa- empezó a explicar alzando los brazos- y uno de mis compañeros dijo _"no se que hacer para que las mujeres se enloquezcan y se pongan histéricas por mi, alguien me aconseja algo?"_ y entonces musa dijo _"lo que pasa es que no tienes la chispa que hace que una mujer se caliente"_ y yo dije _" deberías de ser mas atrevido a la hora de hacer tus espectáculos"_ y todos se quedaron mirándome como si hubiesen encontrado la cura a la pobreza, entonces brandon dijo _"Riki es experto en sensualidad"_ y un impresionante complot se armo en mi contra, malditos esos por joderme tanto... -termino su alegato. Iason le escuchaba atento y miraba todas las caras que hacia cuando le explico como había terminado en esa situación; Y le encanto. Es decir nunca se le paso por la cabeza que riki le diera una explicación con tanto detalle y con tanta gracia, hasta el enfado se le paso.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer- susurro ya sin rastro del enojo, ahora lo miraba con el cariño de la ultima vez.

Riki se mordio el labio al ver denuevo esa expresión, no hubo necesidad de palabras pues todo estaba dicho, Iason se acerco mas a riki y cogiéndolo fuertemente de las manos lo arrastro a un callejón que había cerca y aprisionándolo en una pared con la manos encima de su cabeza se inclino y le dio un beso demandante, mientras sujetaba las manos del moreno con una de sus manos, con la otra empezó a acariciar su entrepierna suavemente por encima de la tela.

-Iason para... alguien podría venir...- hablaba a susurros riki, que sentía que perdía la respiración al ver como Iason sonreía de lado mientras desabrochaba su jeans para ahora tocarlo por encima de su ropa interior.

-eso parecía no importarte dentro de la disco...- contesto el blondie, para después volver a besarle buscando su lengua para empezar un danza húmeda entre ambas.

-ya... te dije que... AHH!- gimió al sentir como aquella enorme mano se perdía entre su ropa interior y hacia contacto directo con su ya hinchado pene que rogaba por un poquito de atension- joder...

-mira como estas...- ambos se miraban fijamente, Iason no paraba de masturbar al moreno mientras observaba como empezaba a desesperarse y a morderse el labio.

Riki también quería tocarlo pero no podía si estaba aprisionado por la mano de Iason, así que en un esfuerzo se removió fuertemente pero lo único que logro fue que el sombrero de Iason se saliera dejando libre su cabellera larga y dorada.

-niño malo...- susurro Iason en el oído de mestizo

-solo quiero tocarte...- confeso muy sonrojado y acalorado riki por lo que le estaba haciendo la mano del blondie.

-imposible... has dejado que esas mujeres de la discoteca te tocaran...- el moreno suspiro un poco molesto, aveces olvidaba lo rencoroso que era el blondie.

-ya te dije que.. AHH! SII! - la velocidad aumento de golpe y la masturbación se hizo mas poderosa, las caderas de riki cobraron vida buscando mas contacto con esa mano que le daba tanto placer- Iason...- dijo casi sin voz corriéndose mientras se arqueaba completamente en brazos de Iason.

el joven de los ojos grises miraba todo desde lejos completamente sorprendido, se imagino que riki estaba con un chico normal pero jamas imagino que un blondie se escondía tras esa identidad – maldito ...- susurro lleno de odio, pues era obvio que le había robado a su riki.

 **continuara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Por segunda vez**

 **5) Regreso a Eos.**

la luz de la mañana iluminaban dos cuerpos durmiendo bajo las sabanas en el departamento del moreno, ambos cansados y exhaustos de tantas veces que habían estado juntos; el primero en despertar fue Iason que no tardo en despertar a riki con las repetidas caricias en la espalda.

-ha... sido increíble - susurro riki despertando por completo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Iason logrando verle a los ojos. Pronto sintió como una mano del blondie se metía en sus cabellos azabaches y le hacían una sutil caricia.

-con tigo todo es increíble- contesto Iason fascinado de como riki le miraba, nunca imagino que pudiese ver esa expresión en el rostro del moreno, y entonces recordó algo – riki yo... escuche la "conversación" que tuviste con la mujer- el mestizo se mordió el labio, ya se imaginaba de que le estaba hablando.

-yo.. ella tiende a exagerar un poco las cosas- dijo mientras movía su mano morena hacia el rostro del blondie- no le hagas caso- le dedico una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-creo que tiene razón- los ojos de riki se abrieron sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando – es decir, si no hubiese tanta diferencia entre nosotros, a lo mejor fuese mas fácil estar juntos.- Iason ya empezaba a ver las desventajas de la desigualdad

-yo algunas veces imagino como seria un mundo sin tanta desigualdad, en el que tu seas solo Iason y yo solo riki...- hubo un silencio, el moreno aprovecho eso para acercarse al blondie y darle un beso- apropósito! - corto el beso- porque has tardado tanto en venir? Quería verte.

-pues no se notaba, después de todo el espectáculo de anoche lo dejo bien claro.- riki blanqueo los ojos _( y dale con eso)_ pensó el moreno.

-ya te dije que... UMM!...- Iason rápidamente se posiciono encima de riki y le dio un salvaje beso para cortar el contra alegato.

-he tenido mucho trabajo, es extraño- el blondie corto el beso y volvió a acomodarse – parece que el trabajo no se acaba- suspiro un poco cansado mientras acomodaba una de sus manos detrás del cuello para apoyarse, noto como el moreno volvía a colocarse encima suyo y se acercaba para abrazarlo apoyando esta vez la cabeza en su pecho. el blondie casi al mismo tiempo correspondió envolviendo al mestizo en sus brazos. -riki...

-ummm?

-Cuando me contaras lo que te esta sucediendo?- la pregunta del blondie era directa

el moreno suspiro y esta vez se acomodo mejor y escondió su rostro en el hombro del blondie, ya no sabia si el _"no se de que estas hablando"_ le salvaría de una respuesta acertada.- porque estas tan seguro de que algo esta sucediendome?- riki no se movió, con su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Iason se sintió que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa.

-para empezar, desde aquella vez que despertaste ya eras diferente- _(eso fue hace mas de un año cuando regrese...)_ pensó el moreno escuchando la teoría de Iason- y tu forma de actuar es como si supieses que todo el tiempo lo que estuviera por suceder, y antes - el rubio hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar- yo sabia que estabas mintiendo pero no quise insistir porque quería que me lo contaras por ti mismo y no digas que no pasa nada porque ya no eres el mismo, no es que me moleste tu nueva forma de ser, créeme que me haces sentir tan extraño...

-extraño?- susurro riki en el oído de Iason.

-si, así que he pensado en algo pero es descabellado; pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido.- suspiro – pero antes de decirlo quiero saber si en el caso que este pasando algo es necesario saberlo?

-si- _(el debe saberlo, pero como se lo digo si que suene raro)_ pensaba detenidamente el moreno _-_ es decir, yo encontraría el momento para decírtelo – contesto sin moverse un solo centímetro del cuello de Iason.

-ya veo- susurro Iason – entonces te diré mi teoría, pero mírame por favor... - riki se acomodo de mejor forma para así mirarlo a esos ojos azul hielo que tanto le gustaban – desde hace cuanto me conoces?

El mestizo se sorprendió por esa pregunta, exactamente hace cuanto?- emmmm - de inmediato mordió sus labios _(que caso tiene no decirle nada si Iason es muy inteligente, ademas me prometí a mi mismo que confiaría en el, debe de saberlo)_ – esta bien, te diré porque creo que es imposible ocultarlo y menos a ti.

Iason se emociono de golpe, había sido tan fácil llegar a ganarse la confianza del moreno que se pregunto ¿porque no había hecho esto antes? Es decir, darle su espacio, no tratarlo como una basura y por supuesto aceptar sus emociones por el, estaba enamorado no había duda de ello.

-estuve atrapado por...- y antes de continuar el reloj de Iason brillo y vibro interrumpiendole, luego se escucho un mensaje.

" _Iason, porque has dejado así el trabajo? Vuelve ahora mismo, jupi_ _ter estar que hace un corto circuito de todo si no apareces aquí en la próxima hora"_

cuando el mensaje acabo, Iason suspiro y se puso de pie, empezó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de riki, sin duda aquella conversación quedaba mas que pendiente- tengo que irme

-ha quedado clarisimo...- Iason al oír su voz volteo a verlo y noto como le miraba el moreno, literalmente se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada

\- no hagas eso – dijo mirándolo muy fríamente – y menos ahora que tengo que irme

\- ufff es que ha sido muy poco tiempo, ademas te estaba contando algo muy importante.- riki frunció el ceño y aparto la mirada del cuerpo del rubio

-pues esa es la desventaja de no venir con migo a Eos- contesto el blondie mientras se colocaba la ultima prenda- y sobre esa conversación, queda pendiente en cuanto se me acabe el trabajo que esta saliendo de no se donde.

-a lo mejor me lo piense y vaya a hacerte la visita- contesto con una sonrisa coqueta el moreno.

Iason se acerco y le dio un delicado beso de despedida – te estaría esperando sin duda.

….

Después de un día largo de trabajo, Iason decidio tomarse un descanso y distraerse un poco, y que mejor que hacerlo jugando billar con su amigo Rould, claro que no hizo un calculo; que constaba de un pequeño sermón por parte de él.

-Piensas traer a Riki de nuevo? Por que? - el impotente blondie de cabellos rubios oro y ojos verdes empezaba a preguntarle cosas, cosas que no le importaban realmente.- has dejado tus responsabilidades por ese pet? Por que Iason? No le habías liberado? No te habías olvidado de el?- parecer a rould le parecía una locura lo que estaba haciendo su amigo.

-tres años, Rould. Es el tiempo que me llevo domesticar a Riki- dijo iason mientras se acomodaba en la mesa y daba un golpe a la bola de billar- solo le quite el anillo de pet para que pudiera tomar aire fresco, Riki es un hombre que no le gusta estar en cerrado y que le estén dando ordenes así que lo vi mas que necesario, pero nunca tuve la intención de renunciar a el.

-Iason te lo digo en serio: Él no.- rould le miraba seriamente- Júpiter no advierte las cosas por segunda vez, o crees que has tenido tanto trabajo por casualidad? Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie- ahora su voz se volvió mas fuerte- es que acaso ¿ quieres arruinar tu posición de blondie por un simple mestizo?

-júpiter...- iason estaba casi rosando la indignidad, ya le había parecido raro tener tanto trabajo y casi sin un respiro, y lo peor es que ese día por fin riki había accedido a contarle su gran secreto. - Hasta ahora no he cometido ningún error en mi trabajo y no pienso hacerlo; seguramente el trabajo que estoy haciendo ahora nisiquiera es necesario hacerlo – contesto con elegancia, sin mostrar su indignación mientras untaba de tiza la punta de su palo de billar- sopesando los dos puntos, un pet mestizo no tiene importancia.

-¡No intentes justificarte!- Grito rould bastante enojado de ver lo terco que puede ser Iason- sabes a lo que me refiero, tener un pet mestizo es en si mismo un problema y mas aun con el trato especial que tu le das. - mientras decía esto Iason había hecho un tiro moviendo las bolas de billar para que chocasen entre ellas.

Pensaba en esa conversación que estaban teniendo, y recordó las palabras que había oído gritar a la mujer de pelos rosas desde el otro lado de la puerta " _RIKI POR COSAS COMO ÉL ES QUE EXISTE TANTA POBREZA Y DELINCUENCIA EN TODAS PARTES! POR COSAS COMO ÉL ES QUE PERSONAS COMO TU Y NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS ASPIRAR A ALGO MEJOR QUE PROSTITUIR NUESTROS CUERPOS! O SIMPLEMENTE MORIR DE HAMBRE... POR COSAS COMO EL ES QUE EXISTE TANTA DESIGUALDAD EN LA SOCIEDAD!"_ y luego la conversación que habia tenido con riki esa misma mañana _"yo algunas veces imagino como seria un mundo sin tanta desigualdad, en el que tu seas solo Iason y yo solo riki"_ y empezaba a entenderlo. La voz de Rould lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo

-Iason, Jupiter es la que da las ordenes en tanagura – dijo ahora el blondie de ojos verdes- ¿y si haces que Jupiter se enfurezca? Yo seré el que tendrá que manipular tus recuerdos.- Iason pensaba en que la realidad era una completa pesadilla, el solo quería estar con riki y punto! Es que acaso era tan difícil de entender?- ¿me estas escuchando?

Y se irrito, se molesto, se asqueo de la realidad, que sentido tenia ahora ocultarlo y mas si tu amigo te mete mierda a misilazos?. Con fuerza golpeo la bola de billar, que a su paso rompió el murillo de la mesa rebotando en la lampara y haciéndola añicos.

el blondie se sorprendió y lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza para que los pequeños cristales no le hicieran daño – y si te dijera que me he enamorado de riki, ¿te reirías, Rould? - pregunto iason sin cambiar de posición, el blondie de ojos verdes levanto la cabeza mirándolo ahora con mas sorpresa que antes.

….

 _(aparentemente todo va bien, yo estoy aquí con los chicos y trabajo legalmente, Iason esta en Eos, pero realmente le extraño tanto.)_ riki había llegado a casa de musa y se había sentado en la mesa para comer, casi todos los días iba a su casa para comer y a cuidarla _(ademas el ha dicho que tiene trabajo, mas que el normal pero no se que pensar de eso pues que yo recuerde el nunca me ha contado nada de el mismo)_ riki suspiro un poco molesto, necesitaba saber mas cosas de Iason no solo follar con el como conejo. Estaba tan despistado que no se dio cuenta cuando un pequeño pelirrojo se monto encima de el y empezó a jugar al caballito en sus hombros

-arre caballito arre!- gritaba encima de riki como desquiciado.

-Deivis baja..- susurro riki un poco ido, pues la verdad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

\- MAMÁ TIO RIKI SE ESTA ACTUANDO COMO UN ZOMBIE! OTRA VEZ!- el pelirrojo bajo con los ojos hechos agüita y corrió hacia la cocina llorando a moco tendido, riki desde la mesa escuchaba- MAMÁ TE LO JURO! ME MONTE ENCIMA DE EL HACIENDO EL CABALLITO Y NO ME DIJO NADA! NI UN SOLO GOLPE NAA!- el moreno escuchaba los gritos y sonreía, la verdad es que desde que esa mañana se fue Iason tenia los ánimos por los pisos, nunca imagino que estar sin el le deprimiera _(vaya mierda)_ pensó cansado, parecía una mujer enamorada.

-riki cariño, te sucede algo?- salio la pelirrosa con la comida en sus brazos- Deivis siéntate y come.- dijo poniendo todo en la mesa

-yo... realmente me siento cansado – dijo empezando a comer lentamente.

Musa se quedo mirándolo; ya se podía hacer una idea de porque estaba tan casando, y el blondie tenia mucho que ver.- ya veo...- Contesto mirando al moreno de reojo- supongo que tiene que ver con ello no? - riki le miro y suspiro, entendia porque se indignadaba pero no habia nada que hacer, el queria estar con Iason y lo habia dejado claro tanto a ella como a brandon

-últimamente tío Riki mantiene en las nubes, es muy raro- dijo el pequeño Deivis, y realmente lo era pues desde que riki se había encontrado con Iason en medio de la lluvia, después de esa noche el mantenía muy pensativo.

-y que lo digas, mi amor- dijo musa sentándose con ellos para comer- si no hubiese estado tan despistado a lo mejor no hubiese hecho algún que otro espectáculo menores para 18 años.

Hubo un silencio, riki no estaba ni parando bolas a lo que estaban hablando y eso saco de los nervios a musa- MALDITA SEA RIKI DINOS ALGO! ESTOS DÍAS HAS ESTADO TAN JODIDAMENTE IDO! DONDE ESTAS!?- dijo parándose y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos, Riki no sabia que decir, realmente se sentía muy apenado por aquella situación.

-mami...- susurro Deivis y poco asustado, nunca había visto a su madre en ese estado

-deivis cariño...- dijo la pelirrosa bajando denuevo la voz- lo siento de verdad- dijo sentándose y volviendo a comer en silencio.

...

El día paso literalmente rápido, riki los cuido a ambos y cuando callo la noche, y el pequeño ya estaba durmiendo, ambos salieron para la disco.

-riki, porque no te tomas unos días?- comento musa ya mas relajada – es decir, brandon y yo podremos arreglárnoslas sabes? No te estoy echando ni nada por el estilo pero te he notado tan pensativo; no se si me estoy haciendo entender.

\- lo siento de verdad musa, realmente estas fechas son casi cruciales para mi vida y creo que lo mejor es que este cerca de Iason – caminaban el uno al lado del otro- el ha estado teniendo problemas y necesita que yo este haya con el, si no entonces que sentido tiene?

-riki... no te entiendo de que hablas? - riki se quedo mirando a musa y recordó que ella no sabia nada de el _(no es como decirle: que soy del futuro; o algo por el estilo)_

-musa, creo que tienes razón, me tomare unos días- contesto seguro – ademas brandon me dijo que lo hiciera también, según porque le había hecho ganar mucho dinero

-eso y que has estado en las nubes, enserio riki que te ha pasado? Desde que te encontraste con ese blondie estas muy raro, hasta deivis lo ha notado y es solo un bebe- el moreno suspiro, sabia que había estado ausente casi la mitad del tiempo y eso se debía a que los días que mas temía estaban cerca y por ello necesitaba estar con Iason.

-solo necesito un poco de tiempo musa, debo cerciorarme de que las cosas salgan bien- la pelirrosa suspiro, sabia que no iba a sacar mas del moreno y ya bastante tenia con que ella y brando supiera del blondie.

-volverás no?

-si, volveré.

esa noche había también hablado con brando, obviamente recibió el permiso que necesitaba ; fue a su departamento y agarro un malentin y metió varias mudas, dinero y sus cosas personales, las llaves de su moto y cerro todo con candado.

-espérame Iason, estas vez no te dejare solo.

 **Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**:::::::::::::por segunda vez** (ova 2) Ai no kusabi **:::::::::::::::::::::**_

antes de empezar a leer debo avisarlos de 2 cosas

1) en la ova 2 de Ai no kusabi, en la escena donde riki llega a Eos y esta esperando que aparezca Iason, no tengo muy claro si estaba en la residencia del blondie o estaba en una zona comun para los pets... no se si me hago entender pero en fin, en este capitulo riki esta en la residencia de Iason.

y segundo y no menos importante... OK OK ESTO SI ES IMPORTANTE ATENCION A TODOS ESTE CAPITULO _**CONTIENE LEMON 100% o 99% HARD!**_

 **6) love**

Manejaba rápidamente hacia Eos, esta vez no iba caminando, esta vez los carros no pasaban y lo mojaban y esta vez no se estaba preguntando tonterías como _"porque un blondie de tanagura desea tanto ponerle el anillo a un mestizo"_ porque evidentemente el no tenia ningún anillo puesto, y tampoco se ha detenido a preguntarle a Iason ¿porque no se lo había puesto?.

llego, aparqueo su moto y bajándose con elegancia, camino a paso lento hacia la entrada, al llegar se deslizo el mecanismo del código _"open lock number, por favor"_ dijo la computadora. Riki suspiro y vio atraves de la puerta como 2 de esas personas que le miraban por encima del hombro pasaban por enfrente suyo

 _(5518 creo)_ pensó riki, hace mucho que no marcaba ese código _"pet number, aceptado. Eye code check, por favor."_ el moreno sonrió y se acerco al lector _"pet number: Z-107M. Check: OK"_ y las puertas se abrieron.

Era inevitable que el no llamara la atención, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, las miradas de asco y de odio, todos absolutamente todos le miraban como un bicho raro. _(per fec to)_ pensaba riki que parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido y solo se escuchaban sus propios pasos. Al llegar al ascensor, abrió la puerta y colocando la palma de la mano en el lector dijo – planta alta – el ascensor empezó a moverse mientras riki se paraba enfrente de la enorme ventana con los brazos cruzados; ya no estaba dudando de lo que queria, ahora no pensaba en los ¿por que? Simplemente estaría con Iason - hmp.. debo llamar a Musa, si no le dará un infarto- dijo recordando como era de histérica su amiga.

….

Mientras tanto Iason estaba en una reunión que él clasificaba como _"la falsedad"_ y así era; solo escuchaba alagos falsos, sonrisas falsas, amabilidad falsa y un "respecto" hacia su persona mas que falso. Sabia de ante mano que solo estaba hay por negocios pero sin embargo con la misma falsedad contestaba a todas esas preguntas y agradecía todos esos falsos alagos.

No sabia en que momento había empezado a aborrecer tanto el negocio, había un pet enfrente de el que en sus ojos se notaba que quería huir tan lejos de ese lugar como sus pies se lo permitieran, lejos de esas personas y sobre todo de aquel hombre que le miraba con malicia, hombre que alagaba su persona y asco le deba. _(menuda panda de interesados)_ pensó Iason y tenia razón: la comida, el vino, la atención al cliente, todo absolutamente todo era de la mas alta calidad.

Iason volvió a ver al pet, en sus ojos había terror cuando el hombre lo tocaba, reconoció ese acto pues su riki se llego a comportar igual en antaño _(justo antes de que se despertara de esa repentina muerte)_ pensaba mientras bebía vino, sabia que _**riki el pet**_ era solo una fachada, en realidad el moreno significaba mucho para el.

-"solo lo mejor para la gente importante" es lo que quiere júpiter- contesto con falsedad.- si necesitan algo mas, hacérmelo saber.

-en todo caso, muchas gracias- contesto el viejo.

Justo en ese momento un sirviente se le acerco y le susurro al oído algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara de la felicidad, sin demostrar emoción alguna se coloco de pie y se despidió con elegancia - discúlpenme- dijo para retirarse. Mientras el hombre le miraba mal.

Rould que no le había quitado el ojo en toda la noche le siguió y Justo antes de que saliera le pregunto – ¿ha pasado algo?

-nada importante

-no lo creo. No si el anfitrión tiene que marcharse para encargarse del asunto- el blondie se le acerco y le coloco una mano en el hombro. Iason aveces estimaba a su amigo Rould pero le molestaba que se metiera en su vida privada, así que sutilmente trato de alejarlo.

-no tienes por qué acompañarme Rould.- dijo seco, pero el blondie que también era inteligente pudo salir de la indirecta de Iason

-no me importa, me estaba empezando a cansar tantos halagos y sonrisas falsas. - y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ambos salieron, justo después Iason recibió un disparo en la cabeza, Rould abrió la puerta en la que salieron muchos soldados y aniquilaron a todos, otro intento fallido de asesinato, esas personas no entendían que los blondies eran seres perfectos? Toda esta matanza pudo haberse ahorrado

-¿habrá sido buena idea matarlos a todos?- pregunto Rould impasible a la situación

-son solo subordinados- dijo Iason que no perdía la elegancia ni en casos como esos – no creo que hubiéramos conseguido nueva información de haberlos retenido.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, el coche que recoge a Iason llego – me encargare de que paguen por esto, así no tengamos pruebas definitivas.

Rould mirándolo fijamente le llamo – Iason

-que pasa?- pregunto ya sentado en su lugar, mirándole por la ventanilla.

-eres el líder del sindicato que gobierna tanagura y tu cabeza no se puede remplazar fácilmente- Iason suspiro – si te liquidan la estructura de tanagura se tambalearía- como siempre, cosas que ya sabia y que despertaba en el un agobio infinito cada que se lo recordaban- no cometas la estupidez de buscarte tu solo un punto débil- Iason no lo demostró pero aquello logro desesperarle; porque todo siempre tenia que apuntar hacia su riki? Es que nadie entendía que el solo quería estar con su mestizo?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Rould: no pienso volver a discutir con tigo sobre Riki.- defendido la indirecta – mientras ejerza correctamente mis labores como blondie, ni júpiter ni nadie tiene el derecho de meterse en mi vida privada.- eso ultimo lo dijo sin mirarle, el coche se encendió y emprendió la marcha.

….

hace cuanto no fumaba? Años quizás, desde su otra vida – hmp uno no vendría mal- ya se encontraba en el apartamento de Iason, esperándole, esta vez solo tenia puesto su jean negro, su camisa había salido a volar encima de uno de los muebles y sus zapatos en la entrada; con el pecho desnudo al aire fumaba su cigarro pensando en todo. Recordaba como anteriormente había recordado toda su vida como pet, pero para él las cosas ya no eran de esa forma.

También había llamado a musa y la escuchaba feliz, hablo con el pequeño pelirrojo que como siempre que salia debía llevarle algo y como la anterior vez se había olvidado casi quema la casa- maldito mocoso- susurro recordando el escándalo que armo, luego sonrió recordando que la deuda quedo saldada con un helado, un helado que el no saboreo pues el de Deivis se había caído y no tuvo corazón para no darle su propio helado para parar los llantos del pequeño.

Dándole una profunda calada a su cigarro, suspiro como un tonto enamorado _(porque aun no ha llegado?)_ pensó el moreno pues estaba impaciente y eso que se habían visto esa mañana muy temprano, quizás mas de 12 horas lejos de él ya parecía una completa locura.

-joder, estoy perdido por ese blondie- dijo para si mismo mientras se acababa el cigarro- aunque sea esta vez no te desperdicie- dijo mirando el cigarro completamente terminado- que estoy diciendo? Si tengo una caja entera jejejeje – el moreno se reía solo de sus propias locuras, el pasado aveces le despistaba

-riki? - esa voz logro que la risa se menguara pero no desapareciera del todo, hay estaba a quien había estado esperando casi por 3 horas, parado elegantemente con esas finas ropas que le hacían ver casi irreal. Cuanto necesitaba verlo? Ni el mismo lo sabia pero tampoco se detendría a pensar, simplemente corrió hacia Iason y lo envolvió en un abrazo, abrazo que el blondie no dudo en corresponder – Que haces aquí?- pregunto con la emoción corriendole por todo el cuerpo.

-quería verte...- susurro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del blondie casi empinándose para lograr esa asaña, luego se separo un poco para mirarle

-y yo riki...- contesto iason mientras le veía fijamente- esto es una sorpresa - dijo con voz muy distinta a la que siempre usa, esta era llena de necesidad, como si hace mucho no se hubiesen visto- el que estés aquí, por tu propia voluntad- con su grande mano acaricio el rostro del moreno para después acercarlo al suyo y darle un beso, beso que riki correspondió al momento suspirando de placer de lo que provocaba el blondie.

-ahh...- gimió muy bajito riki mientras sentía la enorme mano de Iason acariciar su entrepierna que estaba empezando a despertar- si...- se mordía los labios, estaba ansioso de esas caricias, de esos besos _( aun no comprendo, como rechace todo esto en el pasado? que tonto fui al no darme cuenta de lo que Iason sentía por mi)_ pensaba el mestizo dejándose llevar de las emociones.

-mi riki...- susurro sensualmente, llegar y encontrarle así, sin camisa y todo varonil solo para su deleite - me gustas tanto... - decía mientras no paraba de mover su mano ya en el abultado jean de el moreno. El moreno al escuchar esto se freno en seco, sabia que una cosa era que Iason sintiera todo esto pero, decirlo así? que había cambiado tanto en el para que dijera eso sin pensar en su propio orgullo? acaso no tenia miedo de que le rechazara?

-Iason - riki sonrió, sus ojos le brillaban - crees que yo estaría aquí por nada? - ahora era el quien acariciaba al blondie en la mejilla para luego empinarse y alcanzar los labios del rubio para depositar 3 besos pequeñitos - no solo me gustas, me encantas - confeso mordiéndose los labios juguetonamente.

el blondie sintió tanta felicidad que no dudo en reírse abiertamente; jamas había tenido tanto jubilo, sin detenerse a preguntar cargo al moreno entre sus brazos, enredando sus piernas en su cintura - oh! que haces Iason?- riki se sorprendió pero no rechazo, es mas se abrazo a su cuello para sostenerse.

-quiero que vengas con migo- contesto el blondie mientras caminaba dentro del lugar

-pero- el moreno se separo un poco para mirarle divertidamente a los ojos - puedo caminar lo sabes no?

-me vale. - otra vez esa actitud posesiva que volvía loco al moreno así que no dijo nada mas, se dedico a oler la colonia del blondie y a dejar estela de besos por su cuello mientras se dejaba llevar en brazos de Iason, cuando repuso a ver en donde estaba se fijo que ambos se encontraban en el baño - báñate con migo... riki...- susurro el blondie resabiendo los besos, estirando el cuello para que el moreno no se dejara ni un pedacito de su piel, sus propias manos apretaban el trasero del moreno trayendolo y logrando que sus penes se chocaran entre ellos.

-mmm... - gimió el mestizo moviendo sus propias caderas - esta bien... pero... suéltame si no como... como empezamos?- riki trato de separarse un poco pero de nuevo fue atrapado en un fuerte abrazo, pronto sus labios fueron sellados por los del rubio que le besaban con desespero para después abandonar sus labios y bajar por el moreno cuello besando la morena piel sin descanso, soltándolo de las nalgas riki volvió a ponerse de pie con dificultad mientras sentía los cálidos labios del blondie sobre su tetilla que mordía y chupaba sin descanso- iason... - gimió sosteniéndose de los hombros del rubio que bajaba marcando con su lengua todo lo que tenia al alcance, hasta que llego al ombligo que beso y penetro con su lengua, las caderas de riki se movían con desespero pues necesitaba que iason bajara ya, pronto sus deseos se cumplieron y conteniendo la respiración sintió como las enormes manos le despojaban de su jean y ropa interior quedando con todo su orgullo a la vista de unos ojos azules que brillaban con deseo y hambre -yo... no se que decir... estoy muy cachondo...- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - OHHHHHH!- gimió sintiendo la lengua de Iason jugando con sus bolas suavemente - no me tortures...

-es que te portas mal, me toca castigarte- susurro dando pequeños lametazos en la base del pene

-Iason... eso... - riki se retorcía del placer sintiendo las pequeñas descargas que no paraban de llegar, sentia la lengua de Iason besarlo una y otra vez en la base de su ya muy hinchado pene – métela... toda... por favor...- gemía necesitado pues no le era suficiente, movía sus caderas para tener mas contacto pero el blondie parecía huir de él – joder...! - grito casi frustrado mordiéndose los labios

-que pasa? Porque tanta prisa? Déjame disfrutar de esto...- dijo iason mientras se ponía de pie y le miraba con una sonrisa

-eres muy cruel – dijo riki muy caliente - te parece sano dejarme así? - señalo su entrepierna que parecía un semáforo en rojo, el blondie le miro profundamente y luego suspiro.

-te dije que quiero que nos duchemos juntos – contesto mientras sus ropas se venían abajo, quitándose los zapatos y quedando completamente desnudo frente a la mirada oscura de riki.

-pillo tu fantasía, de verdad que impaciente eres – el moreno se cruzo de brazos y suspiro para controlar un poco la excitación, y mas al ver el cuerpo de Iason en su perfecta desnudes.

-impaciente tu que ya te quieres correr y no han pasado ni 5 minutos. - los ojos del moreno se achinaron por las palabras tan atrevidas del blondie, como se atrevia a hablarle asi? justo cuando iba reclamar noto esa sonrisa picarona que tenia Iason - anda no te enfades, mejor ven y aprovechemos el agua.

suspirando siguio al blondie y cuando el agua empezo a correr el cuerpo de riki se erizo al sentir lo fria que estaba pero luego poco a poco se fue colocando mas calida, miraba a Iason completamente fascinado, su cabello humedo caia en cascadas de oro por sus hombros, pecho y espalda. el blondie tambien disfrutaba de ese cuerpo bronceado que estaba enfrente de el, los cabellos azabaches que se pegaban en sus mejilla por la humedad, ya no podia aguantar mas pues riki parecia que no queria dar el primer paso y sabia de ante mano que era por lo que paso anteriormente.

-ven aqui...- Iason agarro la mano de riki y lo atrajo pegando sus cuerpos - solo queria alargar un poco el momento, eres bastante rencoroso- acariciando el cuerpo del moreno, le beso en la mejilla y luego junto sus frente.

-tranquilo, algún día me dará por alargarte el momento y veras como lo pasas de bien.- una carcajada del blondie resonó en el baño, hubo un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el agua caer encima de sus cuerpos.

-supongo que me lo he buscado- iason se agacho suavemente sin dejar de mirar a riki- continuemos con esto mejor- dice mientras acariciaba los muslos morenos suavemente y bajo la atenta mirada negra el blondie saco su lengua y la paso por punta del pene pasándola repetidamente por su pequeña entradita mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba las bolas de riki.

-iason…- gemia mientras empezaba a mover las caderas buscando mas contacto - no.. AHH SI! - Riki se retorcia del placer cuando sintio como se perdia dentro de la boca del rubio que lo succionába con suavidad y paciencia -AHH... AHH- sentía la excitación correr por su cuerpo, cada vez que veia subir y bajar la cabeza de iason entre sus piernas era afrodisiaco erotico.

riki no podía estar en pie por el placer así que se recargo en la pared y se sostuvo de la baldosa, o eso trato pues el agua no ayudaba mucho y mucho menos cuando Iason alzo una de sus piernas y la coloco en su hombro para llegar mas lejos - Iason... no podre aguantar... mucho mas...- pero el blondie parecía no escucharle, al contrario se saco el pene de su boca y se pego como un imán a sus bolas para succionarlas con un poco mas de fuerza- OHH! - gimió riki al sentir la sensación de vértigo en su vientre bajo, el blondie sabia lo sensible que era por esa zona y no dudaba en aprovecharse de eso. pronto sintió como un dedo se abría paso entre sus nalgas- AHHH ! NO...- gimió al borde de la locura el moreno, estaba a punto y lo sabia, Iason al sentir eso se volvió a meter el hinchado pene en su boca y empezó a moverse con mas rapidez, riki gimió con fuerza sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar llegando al punto máximo - ME CORROOOO! - Gritaba a pulmón mientras se desvanecía entre los brazos de iason cayendo sentado en el suelo.

-Delicioso...- susurro Iason que había recibido toda su esencia mientras con sus dedos acariciaba los labios de riki, hace mucho que no hacia una caricia como esa.

riki recupero el aliento poco a poco bajo la atenta mirada del blondie, sintió como un beso sellaba sus labios, la lengua del blondie acariciaba la suya suavemente -date la vuelta - susurro Iason mientras le ayudaba a colocarse de pie y a inclinarse un poco hacia delante dejando su trasero a la vista; volvió a besar sus bolas para después subir y con la puntita de su lengua penetro suavemente la entrada.

riki se dejaba hacer, estaba completamente fundido en brazos del rubio y lo sabia - Ahhhh!- gemía el moreno mientras trataba de sostenerse de alguna parte con una mano y con la otra empezaba a masturbarse, su rostro estaba sonrojado por todo el calor que estaba sintiendo pero ya poco le importaba como se viera en ese momento.

Iason al ver lo preparado que estaba ya el moreno se coloco de pie y entro suave y preciso en el cuerpo de riki- MMMM!..- suspiro al sentir lo apretado que estaba

-estas...enorme...- susurro riki, sintiendo como el blondie le abrazaba desde atrás despegandolo un poco de la pared para sentir en su espalda el pecho de iason, prácticamente empinado pues el blondie era muy alto. - me gusta...- dijo echando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, pronto las penetraciones empezaron suavemente, los besos por su cuello eran suaves y lentos y las caricias en su pecho también - tócame iason... tócame aquí...- el blondie sintió como una mano le giaba hasta el caliente pene, lo tomo y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las suaves penetraciones; la otra mano se entrelazo con la suya fuertemente sobre la pared. y pronto sintió como la espalda de riki se arqueaba del placer.

-me estas apretando...- gimió ronco el blondie en el oído de riki aumentado la velocidad de las fuertes estocadas, pronto la locura empezó a aparecer en el moreno y fue justo porque toco ese lugar que tanto le gustaba.

-yo... me voy a correr denuevo- anuncio apretando la mano que tenia entrelazada con el blondie

-hazlo para mi...- susurro Iason apretando mas el pene de riki, que ya estaba a su punto máximo y penetrando una y otra vez tocando su punto mágico que hacia perder la razón el moreno

riki se modio los labios y arqueando todo su cuerpo recibió el arrasador orgasmo que lo atravesó -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- los espasmos parecían eternos, pronto sintió como Iason también perdía la razón aumentando las penetraciones se corrio adentro de su cuerpo marcando todo a su paso

-Ohhhh!- gimió el blondie abrazando con fuerza el moreno cuerpo mientras lo llenaba de su esencia, sin mover un solo musculo ambos empezaron a recuperar el aliento. Iason tomo el cuerpo del mestizo y saliendo de él le dio la vuelta para mirarle directamente, su expresión estaba cansada pero había una gran satisfacción reflejada en ella. tomo las caderas de riki y lo cargo enredando sus piernas en su propia cintura y pegándolo a la pared para un mejor agarre. sintió como el moreno se abrazaba a su cuello con fuerza listo para lo que venia y llego; el enorme pene de iason entraba en su cuerpo denuevo quitandole el aliento, mordiendo sus labios para no gemir por el intimo contacto que estaban teniendo. el blondie sentía el pene de riki que empezaba a ponerse de nuevo duro entre sus vientres - mírame...- agarrando el rostro del moreno lo acerco al suyo y beso sus labios, sabia que riki apenas tenia fuerzas para corresponder su beso y agarrarse de su espalda para no perder la postura, era mas que suficiente.

las fuertes penetraciones se escuchaban por todo el baño, los gemidos y gruñidos de riki inundaban el lugar, prácticamente Iason lo tenia en la pared haciéndolo suyo sin descanso y vaya que le gustaba y se lo demostraba en todo momento: correspondiendo sus besos demandantes, agarrándose fuertemente al cuerpo del blondie y apretando sus piernas al rededor de su cintura y gimiendo su nombre en repetidas ocaciones y eso que estaba cansado pero hace tanto que Iason no se comportaba tan... tan posesivo que lo volvía loco.

-amm mi riki...- gruñia Iason abrazándole con fuerza y penetrandole sin descanso sentía que llegaba a su final de nuevo

-ju...juntos- escucho el susurro ahogado de riki y entendió, la penetraciones no bajaron de voltaje, ahora eran mas fuertes y precisas y le daban justo en ese punto magico- asi... mas..- riki se abrazaba con fuerza al blondie hasta que sintió el orgasmo imparable- sii...AGGG AHHH- gimió aferrándose fuertemente a los hombros de iason mientras se corría manchando los vientres de ambos

-Riki!- Ahullo su nombre al sentir como la entrada del moreno le estrangulaba arrastrándolo al orgasmo.

el blondie salio de riki y dejo que el agua se llevara todo, sin moverse de su lugar recupero el aliento mientras veía como el moreno estaba prácticamente luchando por no dormirse en sus brazos - estoy muy cansado...- le escucho susurrar suavemente- ayúdame al llegar a la cama.

el agua se dejo de escuchar y del baño salia Iason con riki en sus brazos, caminando hacia la cama con delicadeza lo coloco sobre ella y se acostó a su lado tapando a ambos con un tendido de seda rojo - Riki..- susurro abrazando fuertemente al moreno - gracias por estar aquí... te necesitaba - las sinceras palabras hicieron que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del moreno.

-yo también te necesitaba

 _ **continuara.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**por segunda vez**

 **7) Advertencia**

por las calles de Tanagura un hombre movía entre la oscuridad , consiguiendo material y robando identificaciones, desde que había visto como esa misma noche el moreno se había ido a buscar al blondie había tomado una decisión, el blondie no podía seguir existiendo y el estaría con riki sin importar nada.

...

Flotaba en la nada, confundido, perdido y con una extraña sensación de letargo (que ha pasado) pensó tratando de moverse pero tampoco podía hacerlo -pero que?- ya conocía ese lugar, ya había estado hay en medio de la nada y sumergido en la oscuridad – por que estoy aquí? - la respiración se le acelero de golpe, había sido todo un sueño? No había regresado? - NO!... - grito y empezó a removerse con fuerza – no pudo haber sido un sueño!- las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, la desesperación y la impotencia estaban reflejados en su expresión- IASON! - gritaba casi desgarrando su voz lleno de miedo para que alguien lo salvara de esa terrible eternidad

-deja de gritar- Riki aturdido de escuchar su propia voz trato de tranquilizarse

-quien eres?- pregunto mientras trataba de calmarse -porque estoy aquí?- las lagrimas aun no cesaban, lo máximo que podía lograr era no llorar a gritos.

-que estupideces dices...- derepente riki volvió a caer al vació dándose un buen golpe – la razón por la que estas aquí, preguntas? - sus ojos volvieron a recuperar el brillo y entonces vio un enorme espejo enfrente de el, con cuidado se coloco de pie y miro su reflejo – somos la misma persona.- le hablaba el reflejo que también lloraba pues riki no había dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento – pero a la vez no lo somos...

-que quieres decir?...- el moreno estaba sorprendido y bastante en shock por la extraña situación – porque? - pregunto hacercandose al espejo y tocando el reflejo que hacia sus mismos movimientos.

-yo ya estoy muerto...- y justo enfrente de sus ojos su reflejo se quemo provocandole un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo.

-AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO!- grito riki alejándose del espejo y haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo para resistir el terrible dolor.

-RIKI MIRAME!- le grito su reflejo y esforzándose trato de levantar sus ojos pera volver a verse, no podía siquiera mantener la mirada fija, prácticamente su reflejo estaba a piel viva quemándose completamente en sus narices – ahora incluso... no has cambiado nada

-que... quieres decir? - apenas y podía hablar del dolor – con que no he cambiado nada?

-Dana bahn explotara... - los ojos de riki mostraban toda su sorpresa y miedo – y esta vez... no solo esta involucrado Iason; ahora musa, Deivis y brandon pueden que estén en peligro...

-IMPOSIBLE!- grito riki a su reflejo -MIENTES! ME HE ALEJADO DE GUY! NO LE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO NO HAY NADA QUE LO EMPUJE A TOMAR ESA DECISION! - el terror en sus ojos era palpante - EL NO SABE NADA DE IASON!

-te lo estoy advirtiendo, no te equivoques- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de morir entre las llamas y dejar su esqueleto calcinado en el suelo.

-ARGGGGGGGG- grito riki aterrorizado -NOOOOOOO! - quería salir de ese lugar.

-RIKI! -al escuchar la voz de Iason trato de ponerse de pie y buscar de donde venia – DESPIERTA!

-IASON! - gritaba casi agonizando llamándolo y el espejo empezó a brillar. no se lo pensó; corrió entrando en el espejo.

poco despues el espejo se rompio en mil pedazos.

…

Iason despertaba en medio de la madrugada un poco confundido por los estraños ruidos que estaba escuchando; la respiracion y los quejidos de Riki se escuchaban por toda la habitacion, se sento en la cama y se quedo mirandolo, parecia agitado y estaba increhiblemente sonrojado, coloco una de su mano encima de la frente del moreno para comprobar que tenia la temperatura alta -AGGGG- se quejaba el moreno con cara de malestar y dolor – IASON!- le llamo y el blondie penso que se habia despertado.

-riki?- le sacudio el hombro y espero a que abriera los ojos pero nada, el moreno no estaba despierto y no tenia señales de despertar – riki, despierta estas teniendo una pesadilla- apreto un poco su hombro esperando en vano, fruncio el ceño al ver que estaba fracasando en su tarea de despertarle pero se preocupo al ver las lagrimas caer de los ojos del mestizo, con un poco mas de fuerza le sacudio denuevo pero el moreno no abria los ojos

-AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO!- grito el moreno y las gotas de sudor empezaron a resbalar por todo su cuerpo, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la cama mientras se retorcia y sollozaba del dolor.

-RIKI!- le sacudia pero no habia señales de querer despertar, temio lo peor.

-NO! NO!- se quejaba el pelinegro en sueños, su respiración se volvía cada vez mas rápida y pesada, empezaba a patalear por doquier y se movía de un lado para otro con violencia, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba tan alta que el blondie rápidamente lo cargo en brazos y corrió con el hacia la ducha, abrió el agua al tope frió para que empezara a mojar el cuerpo del moreno y bajarle la fiebre.

-RIKI! - le llamaba el blondie golpeando su mejilla con la palma de su mano- DESPIERTA!

-IASON!- gritaba el moreno aferrandose con fuerza a los brazos del blondie, para despues despertar y mirar con confusion todo – I..iason?... - le miro con los ojos aguados en lagrimas- de verdad eres tu?

-si... si soy yo; Estas bien?- antes de recibir una respuesta riki se aferro en un abrazo y empezó a llorar -Riki? Que esta pasando? Que te esta sucediendo? - pregunto un poco lastimero y triste de ver en ese estado a su moreno, pero no hubo respuesta, solo los espasmos y silenciosos sollozos salia del moreno.

Iason suspiro un poco confundido, espero a que riki se enfriara y cerro el agua, volvió a cargar al moreno para llevarlo de nuevo a la cama, ambos se acostaron y el blondie se quedo en silencio y abrazándole mientras esperaba a que riki acabara de llorar y de temblar encima de su pecho. Trataba de encontrar respuestas a lo que acababa de pasar pero solo lo pudo unir con el otro suceso por lo que ambas cosas eran igual de imposibles para su lógica.

Habian pasado unos minutos y riki ya no lloraba, solo suspiraba y abrazaba a Iason -yo...- trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Iason pero tampoco encontraba muchas a su disposicion- yo he visto mi muerte...- suspiro - antes no habia sido asi. pero esta vez lo he visto y he sentido todo- ahora le miraba a los ojos- fue como si mi espiritu se hubiese dividido. Parte de mi esencia se encontraba encerrada en un espejo.

\- tiene que ver con lo que paso hace mas de 1 año no?- dijo iason mientras con sus pulgares acababa de secar la lagrimas de riki- porque no me cuentas lo que esta sucediendo? porque dices que antes no habia sido asi? has tenido estos episodios antes? - Iason ya no lo ocultaba, tenia curiosidad y queria saberlo todo.

\- Iason...- se mordio los labios para tratar de pensar como empezar- recuerdas cuando me preguntaste desde hace cuanto te conozco? - el blondie asintio con la cabeza- para mi; no se para ti pero yo ya te conocia desde antes - la confusion en los ojos del blondie le hizo comprender que no se habia hecho entender - aquella vez que desperte, a eso me refiero.

-entiendo, pero como?

-Cuando dije que "antes no habia sido asi" es que hay estuve por mas de mil años, muerto. - la seriedad en la expresion del blondie eran preocupantes- yo te conoci en otra vida, pero mori y quede encerrado en ese lugar, luego escuche tu voz y desperte. - bastante resumido.

-por eso eras tan distinto al anterior. -concluyo el blondie

-no digas eso, no nos separe riki solo soy yo y nadie mas - contesto el moreno levemente molesto.

-has dicho que tu esensia se separo cuando estuviste en ese lugar, el riki de la otra vida y tu son diferentes. - la sorpresa en los ojos del pelingro se hizo ver, si lo analizaba de esa forma quizas tenia razon.

-yo tengo mis recuerdos de la otra vida Iason, es imposible...- parecia que queria creerlo, pero y si era como el blondie lo decia.

-pero has sido tu el que la ha vivido? tu estas viviendo esta vida, tal vez tienes los recuerdos por que de alguna manera forma parte de ti, pero no creo que tu lo hayas vivido. - (...) la nada, eso pensaba riki, esas palabras le habia hecho shock mental mas grande que el anterior, suspirando miro a Iason con el ceño fruncido - ademas esa no es toda la verdad? porque te esta atormentado? hay algo que no me hayas contando?

-si, hay alguien que...- de nuevo fue interrupido por el reloj del blondie - PERO QUE ES ESTO! - grito esta vez molesto- TENGO UNA CONVERSACION CON TIGO Y SIEMPRE NOS INTERRUMPEN!

-riki no...- El blondie se sento en la cama y contesto, como de constumbre Raould solicitandole - ahora mismo voy.

-AGG! - el moreno también se sentó y cruzo los brazos bastante molesto - no puedo creerlo! desaste de ese reloj! - dijo parándose y moviendo las manos, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, estaba completamente desnudo - es que! se meten en nuestra intimidad! YO SOY TU CHICO! merezco mas tiempo! - hablaba bastante enfadado.

Iason le mirada con sorpresa, había dicho algo que no se lo esperaba - mi chico?- trataba de entender esa declaración, riki salio de su enfado y se coloco las manos en la boca mirándolo con sorpresa. _(joder me deje llevar!)_ pensó tratando de resolver ese problema pero ya era demasiado tarde, y mas cuando Iason le salto encima dispuesto a otra ronda de sexo.

llegaria tarde a la reunion con Rould.

...

Iason había tenido una tarde de mierda, como de costumbre el trabajo no se hizo esperar y mucho menos cuando el mismo había dicho que si cumplía con su trabajo de blondie no tenían porque meterse en su vida privada, sin embargo llego tarde y recibió un fuerte llamado de atencion de la mismísima júpiter pero poco le importo, ahora el y riki tenían una relación mas estable y mas solida, ahora se atrevía a decir que era de su propiedad y no le molestaba aceptarlo y por ello había estado casi distrahido todo lo que quedo de la jornada.

También había estado preocupado, ahora que tenia la información suficiente sobre lo que le sucedía a riki debía tomar cartas en el asunto y acudió a su ayudante predilecto.

-entonces... quieres que vigile a riki las 24 horas del dia? - Katze que escuchaba atentamente las ordenes de Iason atraves de la pantalla de comunicación; se le ocurrió preguntarle algo que al mismísimo riki se le había olvidado- si quieres saber todo el tiempo donde esta riki, porque no le pones el pet ring? .

el blondie se quedo pensando en esa posibilidad pero ahora que riki aceptaba que era de su propiedad ¿para que necesitaba ese anillo? dudaba mucho que el mestizo se lo tomara con agrado.

-no creo que sea necesario, por eso te estoy pidiendo que no le quites el iris de encima, no quiero someter a riki al anillo de nuevo, comprendes katze?- con su típica voz fría como el hielo se hizo entender al pelirrojo- pero no solo vigilalo a el, vigila si vez algo sospechoso a su alrededor.

-alguien quiere hacerle daño a riki?- el pelirrojo miraba a Iason mientras se encendía un cigarro y aspiraba hondo llenando sus pulmones de humo.

-me temo.- a pocas palabras buen entendedor

-tanto le quieres?- pregunto un poco serio el pelirrojo mientras veía en su expresión la satisfacción y felicidad del blondie.

-te lo dejo a ti, kastze- afirmanndo con la cabeza se corto la llamada y el pelirrojo se puso al trabajo mientras pensaba hasta donde estaba llegando el blondie por riki, evidentemente cada vez iba mas lejos solo por el moreno.

...

mientras tanto Guy cada vez tenia mas desarrollado su plan maestro, ese que lograria que riki estuviese a su lado cueste lo que cueste, estaba seguro que por culpa de ese blondie su amado moreno se habia ido destrullendo su relacion tanto con el como con Bison y habia usado artimañas sucias para alejarlo de su lado. Guy se habia vuelto completamente loco.

...

el moreno se lo pasaba todo el día haciendo pereza y vagancia en el apartamento de Iason algunas veces salia a tomar algo en algún bar cerca pero no demoraba tanto, prefería los aposentos del blondie. No había vuelto a tener pesadillas y no había hablado con Iason mas del "tema" sin embargo ahora que sabia aquello de guy su decisión de no salir eran mas atractiva, trataba de no arriesgarse. todos los días hablaba con Musa y los demás para cerciorarse de que están bien. su relación con Iason era mas estable que una roca, excepto algunas cosillas pequeñas como las típicas discusiones que tenían cada vez que el moreno hablaba con Deivis y le enviaba besos y palabras de cariño como "te quiero" cuando a el ni siquiera se lo había dicho ni una vez!

-jejejeje- se reía riki recordando los berrinches que le armaba Iason _(aveces olvido lo territorial que es mi rubio.)_ pensaba el moreno- joder que cursi me he vuelto - suspiro como un tonto. - bueno. pues llamare a musa antes de que llegue Iason, si no ya buscare alguien que se aguante sus celos posesivos.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono y marcaba el numero.

 ** _LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA_**

los días pasaba y Riki no asomaba ni la nariz, ya ni siquiera sabia exactamente en donde estaba el moreno - maldición- Susurro guy muy molesto - si no piensas salir de su ratonera, lo obligare a moverse.

...

Aquel día había estado con los nervios a flor de piel, era el día en el que el era capturado por Guy y si era inteligente, no saldría y así evitaría ese acontecimiento. le había pedido a Iason casi rogándole para que mandara a alguien a cuidar de su "familia" en el centro de Tanagura y así estaría mas seguro ese día; y cuando pensó que ya había coronado el iceberg pues eran las 00.00 del día siguiente, justo entonces sucedió.

-es hora- dijo decidido y caminando hacia el telefono para llamar a musa y cercioararse de que todo estaba bien, timbro un largo tiempo pero nadie contesto y temio lo peor, con su cuerpo temblando y rogando a cualquier fuerza divina que ese nudo en el estomago fueran solo sus nervios, marco al otro numero en el que sabia que estaria la mujer si no se encontraba en el primer numero. el bar de brandon; timbro un par de veces

 _-Diga?_ \- una voz apagada de un hombre.

-BRANDON!

 _-Riki?_ \- Cuando el peliplata dijo ese nombre de fondo se escucho un _"ES RIKI?"_ un forcejeo de telefono y la voz llorosa de musa azoto sus timpanos

 _-RIKI!-_ la mujer lloraba a mares desde la otra linea.

-Que sucede Musa! porque no constestas en casa? porque lloras? esta todo bien?- justo en ese momento Iason entraba por la puerta mirando estraño a riki que parecia tener un ataque de nervios

 _-RIKI SE LO HAN LLEVADO! DEIVIS FUE SECUESTRADO POR UN HOMBRE! YO IBA CAMINANDO POR EL CENTRO DE TANAGURA Y ESTABA DANDO UN PASEO CON DEIVIS; MIRÁBAMOS ARTÍCULOS Y COMPRAMOS COSAS-_ narraba la pelirrosa con la voz histérica y sollozando en el proceso - NO HACÍAMOS NADA QUE NO HICIÉRAMOS LOS DOMINGOS! Y CUANDO YA ERA DE NOCHE Y VOLVÍAMOS A CASA UN TIPO EN UNA MOTOCICLETA APARECIÓ DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS SORPRENDIÉNDONOS, CASI NOS ATROPELLA Y YO ESTABA DISPUESTA A GOLPEARLE PERO ME DISPARO CON UNA PISTOLA DE ELECTRICIDAD, LO ULTIMO QUE VI FUE COMO SE LLEVABA A DEIVIS!-gritaba llena de dolor.

Iason que estaba parando enfrente del moreno, noto como todos sus músculos se tensaban, su respiración se aceleraba, sus mandíbulas se apretaban y empezaba a expulsar un aura casi negra de su cuerpo; le dio miedo esa faceta tan peligrosa que estaba conociendo del moreno, nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

riki que escucho todo, un velo negro se coloco en sus ojos perdiendo el brillo de estos, colgó el teléfono, una vez, otra vez y otra vez y cada vez con mas fuerza hasta que solo quedaron los circuitos dañados en su mano y en la mesa, pero aquello era poco, la mesa fue rota en 2 por sus puños que hicieron impacto con esta dañando sus nudillos en el proceso, riki gruñía y aullaba de la rabia que lo estaba atravesando en ese momento, su expresión estaba llena de salvajismo asesino, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos llorosos y caminado de un lado para el otro como un león buscando algo que matar - LO VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!- grito empezando a golpear ahora los muebles dándole potentes patadas- LO MATARE!

Iason que estaba en shock por la destructiva reaccion de Riki, se vio en la necesidad de parar el tormento del mueble y caminando a hacia el moreno le abrazo por la espalda pero la respuesta fue inmediata, riki se movio rapidamente y ahora golpeaba las parades con fuerza y gritaba- LO MATARE, MADITO MAL NACIDO!- las marcas de sangre manchaban la pared, sus nudillos estaban destruhidos

-RIKI PARA!- volvió a abrazarlos por la espalda pero esta vez usando su fuerza sobrehumana, el moreno empezó a gritar con fuerza mientras forcejaba en sus brazos.

-LO MATARE! LO MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritaba desgarrando su voz hasta que las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y el sollozo se escucho en toda la habitación, ahora lloraba de rabia - SUÉLTAME IASON, IRÉ Y CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LE VOY A SACAR LA PIEL PEDACITO A PEDACITO HASTA QUE SE DESANGRE!- gritaba lleno de furia y dolor- ME HA JODIDO DE NUEVO! ME HA JODIDO EL CABRÓN ME HA JODIDO!- Lloraba desconsolado en brazos del blondie, que trataba de entender porque esa explosión de rabia por parte de su moreno.

-tranquilo...- susurro iason sin dejarlo de abrazarle.- que ha pasado?

aquello seria el comienzo.

 **continuara.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Por segunda vez**

 _ **8) Lo que mas duele. (primera parte)**_

El blondie miraba atentamente como riki empezaba a recoger sus cosas para irse mientras le daba una razón para no salir detrás de él– por eso... no puedes ir Iason – obviamente un _"puede ser peligroso"_ era absurdo para detenerlo.

-Me niego riki, iré contigo no pienso dejarte con ese maniático – El moreno que estaba arreglando sus cosas para salir se detuvo y dio la vuelta acercándose al rubio respondió.

-NO IASON! NO Y NO! - los ojos azules le miraron achinados y crispados de que el mestizo le alzara la voz de esa forma

-no pienso obedecer riki y si no voy contigo pues no te dejo salir de aquí- contesto cruzándose de manos - ademas debes tratarte tus manos

-no confías en mi... - los ojos de riki se escondieron tras el flequillo, tendría que usar toda su artillería para que Iason no le acompañara- Iason si estamos los dos juntos moriremos. - la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el blondie- no solo yo morí en aquella explosión, la verdad es que morí por ti.

-Me estas diciendo que ese hombre es la razón de todo? - el rubio parecía molesto- cuéntalo todo riki ahora si no es mucha molestia y por favor no te dejes ni un detalle.

Riki suspiro un poco cansado – no se si haya tiempo, tengo que irme ya

-oh mira que oportuno, te acompaño y así hablamos por el camino- el moreno rodeo los ojos cansado, definitivamente estas discusión no le ganaría

…

ambos iban en el coche del blondie dirigiéndose hacia el centro de tanagura para reunirse con musa y brandon, riki le contaba a Iason todo lo necesario mientras se vendaba las manos; trato de no dejarse tantos detalles y ser lo mas breve posible.

\- no comprendo porque te preocupas tanto riki, te he dicho que las cosas ahora no son iguales a antes, no se si me entiendas pero – el rubio empezó a enumerar todo lo que era diferente - para empezar aquí no te han motilado los genitales por lo que es imposible que dado el momento no uses tu capacidad para correr – el moreno le miraba atentamente- por mi parte es imposible que trates de alejarme de todo riki yo no sabría que hacer si te sucediese algo - la preocupacion en sus azules ojos era palpable- entiende que eres importante para mi

-Yo tambien tengo miedo Iason, de que desaparezcas y no te vuelva a ver- sus ojos también demostraban lo que decían- solo quiero que estemos bien y no tengamos preocupaciones.

-Riki – el pelinegro le miro denuevo – te quiero.

-Iason...

-no tienes que decir nada – ahora el blondie le aparto la mirada – solo deseaba que lo supieras

no sabia que decir, el moreno nunca pensó verse en una situación así con Iason, bien sabia que el no era de expresar sus sentimientos pero decirlo así parece como una despedida y no le gustaba

-cuando pase todo esto – empezó a decir con voz decidida – sabrás lo que te deseo decir – finalizo riki mientras ponía una de sus manos encima de las del blondie.

…

la discoteca _"Black eyes"_ se vació en cuanto Iason paso por la puerta, al parecer habían olvidado el pequeño detalle de que el era un blondie – joder – susurro el rubio bastante apenado de tan escandalosa situación.

-QUE HACE EL AQUÍ!- musa apareció histérica y señalando sin vergüenza al rubio – NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON NOSOTROS!

-MUSA!- grito riki bastante alterado – el esta con migo, y tiene mucho que ver.

-Riki no creo que sea muy buena idea que el este aquí.- esta vez fue brando quien intervino entre la pelirrosa y el pelinegro

Iason escuchaba y sintió un poco de rabia – Riki es mi pareja y estaré con el en las buenas y en las malas.- los 3 callaron al oír eso – así que si no les gusta ya pueden ir acostumbrándose a mi presencia. - dijo con esa cara de malo e imperturbable– ahora si nadie tiene nada que decir, tratemos de solucionar lo de Deivis.

-que sabes tu de eso?- brandon se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-se que el que le secuestro era amigo de Riki, ahora esta obsesionado con él y quiere llamar su atención como sea- Musa miro al moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-como es eso? Ese tipo te conoce?- pregunto incrédula musa, pues si las cosas eran así ahora puede que entendiera algunas cosas.

-fue mi ex pareja, estuve con el antes de meterme con Iason – ahora los 3 tenían expresiones de asombro en sus rostros.

-Riki cuando te dije _"no te dejes ni un detalle!"_ me refiero a eso! - aulló el blondie molesto y bastante Celoso - con razón esta tan poseso con tigo, no ha aguantado que le hayas dejado por un blondie y mas uno como yo

-deja de echarte flores Iason, tampoco eres tan genial- contesto el moreno cruzándose de brazos y dando un golpe justo en el orgullo blondie que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto es irreal- susurro brandon bastante sorprendido de la situación, nunca imagino que esos dos tuvieran una relación tan sincera.

La siguiente hora riki les explico todo a sus amigos, no de su otra vida mas bien el hecho de que su ex es un loco posesivo que no acepta que la relación entre ambos se acabo – el no es peligroso solo que …

-Y UNA MIERDA QUE NO ES PELIGROSO, UN LOCO HA SECUESTRADO A MI HIJO Y TU ME DICES QUE NO ES PELIGROSO?- gritaba denuevo histeria musa -LLAMARE AL A POLICÍA

-no te harán caso musa, ya sabes como funciona la ley.- le detuvo brandon agarrandola del codo

\- ME IMPORTA UN CULO, ALGUIEN DEBE DE SABER ALGO DE ESE TIPO! ELLOS TIENEN QUE AYUDARME.- Iason suspiro un poco cansado, esa mujer tenia la facilidad de hacerlo sentir como un mierda con sus comentarios, lo que decía brandon era verdad, nadie le ayudara en la policía porque ellos solo reciben ordenes de los blondies.

-Iason...- susurro riki mirándolo con los ojos de suplica, y lo entendió.

-no te preocupes por eso mujer, yo hablare con ellos- intervino el blondie

-Bien entonces las cosas quedan así: Iason ayúdanos con los polis, musa y brandon se quedan aquí y yo iré a por Deivis- dijo riki

-iré con tigo – repuso musa

-NO!- gritaron brandon y Riki al mismo tiempo

-Riki no iras ninguna parte.- se escucho a Iason hablar y el silencio volvió a reinar, a ese paso no iban a estar nunca deacuerdo. el telefono de la oficina de brandon empezo a sonar llamando la atension de los cuatro, musa y brandon salieron a correr a contestar y Iason y riki les siguieron detras

-quien es usted?- hablo la pelirrosa , sus ojos cafés se posaron encima de riki- quiere hablarte.

El moreno se acerco y coloco el aparato en su oído, para después poner el altavoz y así todos escucharan- _Hola riki..._ \- su mano se cerro en un puño y suspiro controlandose

-hola Guy; como va la cosa?- trato de hablar lo mas normal posible, impasible y manteniendo la calma, era hora de ejecutar su plan.

 _-bien aquí, alguien quiere hablar contigo ..._ \- dijo el mestizo y entonces se escucho la voz de Deivis _– Tio riki..._

-DEIVIS!- grito musa rompiendo a llorar, brando se adelanto y la abrazo fuertemente, Riki solo cerro los ojos con fuerza para controlarse y no matar el telefono que estaba en su mano.

-todo bien campeón?- hablo el moreno tratando de no romperse

 _-Tio riki quiero ver a mi mami... tengo miedo-_ el labio inferior del moreno empezó a temblar, sus ojos se aguaron pero a pesar de eso no lo demostró

-Yo iré a por ti.- contesto esforzando su voz al máximo, Iason le miro bastante molesto y preocupado de que el moreno tomara esa decisión así, ahora tendría que acompañarle- campeón pasame a guy

 _-Te espero en Dana bahn en 1 hora hay hablaremos de esto, y espero que vengas solo Riki, no me obligues a hacer algo feo con este mocoso.-_ y la llamada se corto.

el moreno salio de la oficina disparado -Riki!- grito Iason saliendo tras de el

-RIKI IRÉ CONTIGO!- grito musa, pero el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y encarandola le dijo

-NO! NO HAGAS QUE TENGA OTRA COSA CON QUE CHANTAJEARME, TE QUEDAS AQUÍ Y TU- señalando a brando- CUÍDALA!- grito mientras agarraba su chaqueta y las llaves del carro de brandon y salia de la disco

-ESPERA!- Gritaba Iason mientras caminaba tras de el- iré con tigo y lo sabes!- riki le miro y sintió que su alma se salia del cuerpo, volvía a tener esa mirada sin brillo y pupilas dilatadas que tanto estremecimiento le daban, es como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa y no sentir remordimiento de nada.

-Comunícate con Katze y sígueme el rastro, no podemos volver a cagarla denuevo Iason, si vamos los 2 el se enojara y...- se mordió la boca – y no quiero que le pase nada a deivis, por favor confía en mi. - la seguridad en su expresión era tajante

-riki...

-NO! escúchame por favor! - la dura mirada del moreno era incluso mas pesada que la de Iason- Si morimos denuevo, no creo que tenga la suerte de volver a regresar y avisarte de que esto esta sucediendo sin que me trates como un perro! - la rabia en los ojos de riki era de fuego puro – confía en mi!

-esta bien...- susurro el blondie rindiéndose y con el corazón en la mano- pero ten esto.- sacándose el anillo de su dedo anular se lo paso bajo la atenta mirada del moreno- pontelo en el dedo anular, con esto sabre todo el tiempo donde esta.

-es un pet ring? -pregunto un poco incomodo

-no... es mi anillo de identificación de blondies tiene puesto un radar, el pet rig esta guardado en un bauld.- contesto dándoselo- si no estas en 2 horas aquí iré a buscarte-se acerco y le dio un beso- ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta.- riki asintió con la cabeza y se monto en el Audi R8 de su amigo.

El blondie presencio como el moreno se desaparecía en el horizonte, cuando ya no le vio mas agarro el mobil y llamo a Katze- reúnete con migo es urgente

…

 **Demasiado lejos**

Riki llego a Dana bahn, aparqueo el coche y camino hacia la entrada, aquel lugar estaba igual que la ultima vez que lo vio y le daba la misma mala leche que la primera vez, seguramente fue por lo que vivió allí , caminando por el puente suspiro bastante agitado y asqueado de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, busco con la mirada guy pero al parecer no estaba pero cuando cruzo el portal sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y todo fue oscuro.

Una extraña sensación le hizo despertar, un hormigueo en su bajo vientre para se mas exactos, era como si se la estuviesen... Y abrió los ojos de golpe para ver que estaba sucediendo y casi pierde el aliento, ya no tendría que buscar mas a Guy pues estaba entre sus piernas mamandosela con fuerza - AGGGG MIERDA!- se removió bastante asqueado de la situación - DÉJAME!- grito pero cuando trato de moverse se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas en un fierro y sus piernas igual para colmo estaba completamente desnudo

\- mm mira como estas, tu cuerpo parece que no te esta haciendo caso- susurro guy mientras besaba y succionaba denuevo su hombría, y tenia razón riki estaba excitado pero no deseaba estar haciendo eso, quería salir de ese lugar y el pánico empezó a hacer presencia

-PORQUE HACES ESTO?!- grito tratando de sacarse a ojigris de encima, las lagrimas empezaban a resbalar de sus ojos y se agarraba con fuerza de la cuerda que ataba sus manos

-porque eres mio- contesto guy que ya no podía esperar un momento mas, bajándose los pantalones tomo su propio miembro y lo posiciono en la entrada de riki

-por favor... no hagas esto- susurro el moreno lleno de pánico, aquello iba a doler sin duda alguna porque su cuerpo estaba rechazando a guy, y aparte no estaba preparado

-entiéndelo de una vez riki, tu destino es que estés con migo- contesto y agarrando del cuello al moreno casi ahorcándolo, entro en el de un solo golpe

-AGHHHH- riki se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que sus dientes rompieron la piel y la sangre se asomo de sus labios, y no solo de ese lugar dado a la poca preparación que tenia su cuerpo su entrada se rompió y la sangre también apareció, el pelinegro solo sentía como gemía descontrolado guy que lo estaba lastimando en cada penetración - i...iason...- susurro mientras la lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Guy al oir ese nombre no dudo en golpear fuertemente al moreno en la cara, ahora riki gemía del dolor al recibir los potentes puñetazos -COMO TE ATREVES A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE!- grito lleno de cólera mientras empezaba a penetrar salvajemente su cuerpo y le golpeaba la cara sin piedad.

no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo soportando ese martirio pero agradeció al universo que por fin guy haya terminado y lo dejase en paz, no podía ni caminar ni moverse, aquello había sido peor que la mutilación _(maldición)_ pensó riki mientras controlaba sus sollozos - do.. donde esta... Deivis...- susurro con esfuerzo.

-haa el mocoso, el esta en la otra habitación, creo que ha escuchado un espectáculo - contesto mientras se acomodaba sus ropas - debemos irnos de este lugar

-devuelve..primero a Deivis...- dijo como pudo y mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad, le dolía las costillas, seguramente tendría alguna rota

-emmm nop, eso no pasara, si quieren que vengan por el pero cuando no estemos cerca - dijo acercándose al moreno y desamarrando sus manos, pero justo en ese momento noto algo en una de estas - que es esto?- susurro viendo el anillo de oro blanco con una piedra preciosa en la mitad _(mierda)_ pensó riki preocupado

-lo...lo compre en mi primer sueldo... de trabajo- contesto tratando de no levantar sospechas -te gusta...? - guy no contesto nada, simplemente desato las manos del moreno y este callo al suelo de golpe

-supongo que querrás ver al mocoso no? - riki asintió y vio como el pelicastaño salia y al los segundo entraba con Deivis que estaba llorando y tenia un puchero en su boquita.

-tio... riki?- susurro el niño asustado de ver lo mal que estaba el moreno, había sangre en casi todo su cuerpo y en sus piernas, ni siquiera noto el hecho de que estaba desnudo con la "pelila" como el decía al aire.

Riki le vio y sintió ganas de llorar, el pequeño tenia la mitad de su rostro con un enorme morado en la cara- LE HAS GOLPEADO! MALDITO!- Grito enojado pero una potente cachetada recibió a cambio, Deivis al ver esto corrió hacia guy y le empezó a gritar.

-NO LE PEGUES A MI TÍO!- lloraba a mares y cuando el pelicastaño le iba a golpeara riki grito suplicando.

-NO LE PEGUES POR FAVOR! ES SOLO UN NIÑO!- el miedo y la desesperación era palpables en el moreno, guy se detuvo y caminado hacia la salida

-tienes 5 minutos para vestirte y despedirte del mocoso, luego nos iremos. - y salio dejándolos solos.

Deivis lloraba a mares y riki no podía evitar llorar con el, se abrazaron con fuerza - campeón, escucha...- susurro el moreno - acércame la ropa y ayúdame por favor- en silencio el pelirrojo ayudo a vestir al moreno, con cuidado le limpiaba la sangre con la camisa del mestizo, y con mucho esfuerzo riki se coloco de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida mientras se sostenía de las paredes - dentro de nada vendrán... vendrán a buscarte así que ... no te preocupes.

-y que pasara contigo?- pero antes de que el moreno contestara apareció Guy y los empujo a los dos a salir de Dana bahn, riki caminaba muy lento y sosteniéndose el estomago, algunas veces caía pero se volvía a levantar por su propio pie. al salir del lugar llegaron al carro donde había venido el moreno

-tu te quedas aquí- dijo el pelicastaño señalando a deivis mientras agarraba el moreno del brazo y lo metía en el copiloto - hasta nunca.

el pequeño pelirrojo que veía como riki desaparecía con ese hombre del horizonte dejándolo abandonado a su suerte, pero no fue asi, justo unos minutos después aterrizo un automóvil que le hizo asustarse, y mas cuando de ese vehículo apareció un blondie y un hombre pelirrojo - madre mía!- exclamo el pequeño niño pues ya se hacia una idea de quien era ese hombre.

-donde esta riki?- cortante y demandante pero frunciendo el ceño al ver el rostro moreteado del pequeño - Katze tratarle la herida de su rostro

-se fue por haya!- apunto con el dedo- están a unos cuantos minutos y tío riki necesita un medico, cuando lo vi estaba desnudo y lleno de sangre... - exclamo volviendo a llorar- SALVARLO POR FAVOR.

Iason cerro los ojos con fuerza y suspiro - le matare... - susurro

 **continura**

 ** _for Kimidoll Time English with google translator. :D_**

 ** _Hello! sorry you do not understand half of my story, I am also using a translator to answer your message and try to explain a few things; I'll be quick:_**

 ** _\- Riki No longer thinks MIMEA, the awakening of death and just loves Iason everything he does is for to be with him._**

 ** _\- Everything that has happened in the anime we already know, in this story Riki also the live._**

 ** _\- riki return to the past and now is facing in the era in which Iason treated him as a sexual object._**

 ** _-riki loves to Iason but also knows that is not reciprocated; by forcing the blond to release him so that love is born_**

 ** _I hope I've helped_**

 ** _and that you like Chapter 8_**


	9. Chapter 9

Por segunda vez

 **9) Lo que mas duele. (segunda parte)**

Iason esperaba impacientemente a que riki apareciera con Deivis por el horizonte pero después de que pasaron las 2 horas y el no llego decidió ejecutar su plan

-estas seguro que esto no es peligroso para ti?- Katze que había seguido todas y cada una de sus ordenes, ahora realmente estaba preocupado por la locura que su amo estaba a punto de hacer.

-el ya tiene el anillo, solo es mandar la orden. y es solo si las cosas se salen de control- contesto mientras caminaba hacia el automovil– diles a los policías que rodeen el lugar, no quiero que se escapen ni que le pase nada a riki.

Katze le siguió y ambos se montaron en el automovil, la orden ya estaba dada y casi un ejercito entero de policías rodeaba dana bahn por si algo extraño o fuera de lo común sucedía. - veo que lo que sientes por riki es mas fuerte de lo que había pensado.

-estoy enamorado de el katze – corto el alegato del pelirrojo - haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a salvo y junto a mi.

-sabe júpiter de esto?- el pelirrojo vio como la expresión del blondie cambio, eso era un **_si_** mas que seguro.

-ella lo sabe todo, no esta deacuerdo pero yo en verdad quiero estar con riki, deberá entenderlo – la seguridad en sus palabras eran palpable. El viaje fue en silencio y cuando llegaron a el lugar lo único que vieron fue al pequeño deivis llorando y con la mitad de la cara morada

-madre mía! - dijo sorprendido el niño que miraba asombrado a Iason.

-donde esta riki?- cortante y demandante pero frunciendo el ceño al ver el rostro moreteado del pequeño - Katze tratarle la herida de su rostro – el pelirrojo se acerco al pequeño y empezó a curarle

-se fue por haya!- apunto con el dedo- están a unos cuantos minutos y tío riki necesita un medico, cuando lo vi estaba desnudo y lleno de sangre... - exclamo volviendo a llorar- SALVARLO POR FAVOR.

Iason cerro los ojos con fuerza y suspiro - le matare... - susurro,ese hombre se había atrevido a tocarlo y eso si que no se lo iba a perdonar – NO DEBÍ HABERLE DEJADO VENIR SOLO!- Grito molesto por la impotencia mientras caminaba hacia su vehículo y se montaba, los pelirrojos le siguieron rápidamente y empezaron a seguir a riki.

…

Riki sudaba frió y no paraba de temblar, su piel se veía pálida y tenia unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su mirada estaba perdida y se sentía realmente triste e impotente, denuevo había sido secuestrado y lo peor de todo es que no tuvo la fuerza para defenderse ni evitar meterse en problemas y por supuesto había salido peor que lastimado. Todas esas sensaciones le hacían sentir realmente miserable.

-tranquilo riki...- escucho el susurro de Guy y los ojos le empezaron a picar, volvería a llorar inevitablemente y todo por culpa de aquel hombre que estaba sentado a su lado – en cuanto pasemos la segunda frontera no podrán encontrarnos.- la felicidad se sentía en sus palabras.

-en verdad te hace feliz esto?- riki contesto, ya no tenia nada que perder- haberme violado y maltratado y ahora alejarme de todo lo que me costo tanto trabajo conseguir por tu egoísmo? Tal vez tu seas feliz pero yo no lo soy.

-con mi felicidad es suficiente para los dos, si a ti te gusta o no pues es tu problema- contesto, pero entonces noto algo raro en el horizonte- que es esto? - pregunto un poco sorprendido de los que estaba viendo.

Cuando riki levanto la vista también se quedo sorprendido, una linea de automoviles de policías estaban bloqueando el camino y su corazón se acelero, solo una persona podría ser responsable de tal acto -Iason...- susurro y la felicidad volvió a sus ojos casi de inmediato, pero había olvidado con quien estaba en ese momento y el puñetazo que recibió por haber susurrado ese nombre hizo que su cabeza se chocara con el cristal y lo dejase aturdido.

\- TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS ESE NOMBRE! - grito histérico guy golpeando el volante mientras frenaba el automovil con mucha brusquedad- COMO HAS PODIDO ENGAÑARME! MALDITA SEA RIKI! PUDIMOS HABER SIDO MUY FELICES! - ahora guy parecía mas enloquecido que antes

 _(debo hacer algo ahora que nos hemos detenido)_ pensaba el moreno mientras estudiaba la situación _( me va a matar si sigue golpeándome así)_ aquel fue el ultimo pensamiento del mestizo, sacando el valor abrió la puerta del coche y salio a "correr" o lo que podía hacer pues apenas podía caminar y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-RIKI!- Grito guy mientras se bajaba del coche y salia detrás de el, obviamente lo alcanzo y lo hizo caer en el suelo mientras se ponía encima llenando a ambos de tierra - QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- grito mientras le apretaba los hombros y lo sacudía con fuerza.

-HAAA AYUDA!- gritaba con desespero riki mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a guy, para su suerte acertó un rodillazo en la entrepierna del ojigris y pudo lograrlo, colocándose de pie volvió a correr y entonces pudo divisar como un automovil aterrizaba justo donde el estaba, para su alivio de el se bajo Iason.

-RIKI!- grito el blondie al ver el deplorable estado de el moreno casi se le parte el alma en dos. Los ojos de riki se aguaron, estaba avergonzado de que el blondie lo viera en ese estado pero ya poco importaba, el blondie se acerco a riki y lo abrazo posesivamente, aquello fue como un deyabu para riki, ese abrazo había sido igual a aquella vez que estaban en Dana bahn, aquella vez en su otra vida.

-SUELTALO!- grito lleno de odio Guy – ES MIO! - dijo corriendo hacia ellos pero fue interceptado por 2 policías.

-queda detenido por secuestro y maltrato, todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra- Dijo uno de estos pero no contó con que el mestizo estuviese armado y que tuviese el valor de dispararles a ambos.

-SI RIKI NO PUEDE SER MIO, ENTONCES NO SERA DE NADIE!- y apuntando su arma al moreno, disparo 3 veces.

Aquella arma fue forjada para matar blondies, Guy ya estaba al tanto de que ellos tenían ese escudo que siempre les protegía y moviéndose por los mercados encontró ese material que podía atravesar aquel escudo, balas láser de crean envueltas de grafeno para romper la barrera y penetrar hasta el fondo. Pero nunca imagino que las usaría para matar a riki.

Todo paso a cámara lenta, los policías al ver que sus compañeros estaban muertos en el suelo corrieron a detener al mestizo pero el ya había disparado 3 veces hacia riki.

Iason que tenia a riki en sus brazos no lo pensó 2 veces, con su reloj mando la señal y el anillo hizo un escudo que solo envolvió al moreno, si esas balas le daban seguro que lo matarían así que abrazando fuertemente a riki recibió los 3 proyectiles en su espalda frenando la potencia de los disparos que lo atravesaron de lado a lado y que para su suerte no lograron atravesar al moreno.

-IASON!-grito el moreno lleno de miedo y de terror, lo había vuelto a hacer; el blondie había preferido salvarlo sacrificándose – NOOOO!- grito el moreno mientras caiga sentado en el suelo con Iason en sus brazos

Katze que había recibido la orden de no bajar del auto y cuidar al pequeño; decidió romper la orden al ver como Iason se desplomaba en brazos del moreno. - joder!- susurro acercándose a ellos.

Guy vio todo esto sorprendido, ver a riki completamente destruido, abrazando fuertemente al rubio y llorando fue un shock que le hizo enloquecer de celos- RIKI!- grito desesperado pero el moreno ya no le escuchaba y viendo esta extraña escena las ganas de luchar se le fueron y los policías se lo llevaron.

La ambulancia llego casi de inmediato y le arrebataron literalmente al blondie de los brazos de riki que por mas que grito y suplico no le dejaron ir con él solo por ser un mestizo.

-Riki cálmate!- katze trataba de tranquilizar al moreno pero no podía, el no paraba de decir que había sido su culpa, que podía haberlo evitado, que el rubio volvía a sacrificar todo por el.

-NO! - gritaba el moreno, los doctores al ver el golpe de ansiedad le inyectaron un calmante durmiendolo, por ordenes de katze también le atendieron pues estaba completamente lastimado.

...

Estaba flotando en la nada, con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, sabia donde estaba pero no tenia ánimos de decir nada, había fallado por segunda vez y no quería ni deseaba abandonar esa oscuridad.

-Riki...- esa voz hizo que su corazón se acelerara, esa voz era de Iason y como las anteriores veces callo y se dio un fuerte golpe.

-MALDICIÓN! PORQUE NO PONEN UN CAMA!- Dijo sobándose el trasero, la carcajada del blondie no se hizo esperar, no recordaba que riki tuviese ese sentido del humor

-supongo que no les alcanzo el presupuesto.- el moreno levanto la mirada y se enfrento a los ojos azules del blondie- cuanto tiempo riki. no te veo desde lo de dana bahn

-heee? - ahora si que no entendía nada- lo de dana bahn?

-si, cuando volviste a por mi y los dos aceptamos nuestro destino- el blondie se acerco al moreno y le dio un cálido beso- no sabes cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, nunca entendí como termine en este desolado lugar.

el shock en los ojos de riki y su acelerada respiración hizo que Iason entendiera que algo no estaba bien -no puede ser...- susurro el moreno entendiendo la situación

 **continuara.**


	10. Chapter 10

Por segunda vez

 **10) Regreso.**

-no puede ser...- susurro el moreno entendiendo la situación, pero como era posible todo esto? Ni el mismo lo sabia.

-te extrañe tanto mi riki...- un cálido abrazo rodeo el cuerpo del moreno haciéndole suspirar – pero parece que tu no, sucede algo que tienes esa cara de espanto?- iason aun no entendía porque el moreno estaba como una estatua y no correspondía ningunos de sus actos.

-Iason yo...- _(piensa riki, no puede ser tan difícil)_ se auto animaba el moreno pero parecía imposible - yo no se que decirte- el moreno agacho la cabeza y la reposo sobre el pecho del blondie- ojala las cosas fueran mas sencillas porque sinceramente no se como comenzar – y como si el destino se hubiese apiadado de el de repente se escucho un fuerte estruendo haciendo que ambos se separaran y buscaran de donde había salido el sonido, para sorpresa de riki frente a sus narices estaba el espejo de nuevo, pero en este solo se reflejaba Iason.

-Riki!- grito el reflejo y trato de acercarse al moreno pero era imposible, solo coloco una mano sobre el cristal.

-imposible...- susurro Iason sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo, mas por curiosidad que por miedo se acerco y coloco su mano sobre la del reflejo y la unión entre estas empezó a brillar. Los recuerdos de ambos se unieron haciendo un solo ser y antes de que Iason se desvaneciera y entrara al espejo dijo con una sonrisa- lo has hecho mejor que yo – y así el blondie se desvaneció y desapareció del espejo.

Riki que había presenciado todo esto mordiéndose los labios, cuando en el espejo ya no estaba Iason se acerco y entonces pudo ver su reflejo – lo has hecho muy bien – escucho su propia voz

-lo hemos hecho muy bien, tu y yo somos la misma persona así que vuelve a donde perteneces- dijo acercándose y colocando la mano sobre el espejo, así ambos se unieron y volvieron a ser un solo ser.

De alguna forma, solo la presencia de riki pudo viajar al pasado, solo uno podía pasar y le habia tocado al moreno hacerlo, Iason se quedo atascado en esa dimensión del tiempo esperando a que riki volviera a por el.

La dimensión del tiempo se cerro para siempre una vez que ambos salieron.

 **Dulce venganza (De Riki)**

Abría los ojos pesadamente, todo estaba en sombras y se podía sentir el olor a canela en el aire, pesadamente se sentó para suspirar y tratar de ordenadar sus pensamientos pero de golpe todos llegaron a su cabeza cortandole la respiración -Iason- susurro un poco preocupado, ni siquiera sabia en donde estaba - mierda- colocándose de pie camino por el lugar y abrió la puerta, pasillos blancos- hospital- concluyo y salio de la habitación, apenas traía una bata blanca puesta pero poco le importo solo necesitaba salir de ese lugar pero sus intentos de huir fueron bloqueados por un inesperado pelirrojo

-veo que tienes muchas ganas de marcharte riki – la inexpresiva voz entro por sus oídos – y por lo que veo ya te encuentras mejor, era de esperarse has estado en coma 2 semanas – aquello logro perturbar al moreno.

-como que 2 semanas?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos del asombro.

-tenias hemorragias internas porque algunas costillas perforaron por dentro cuando se te rompieron, tu trasero estaba en un estado lamentable y hubo que tratar mucho, los demás golpes por tu cuerpo había coagulado sangre podrida y hubo que romper piel para limpiar. - el mestizo no entendía como era posible que katze dijera todo eso sin mostrar perturbación – pero créeme no te has llevado la peor parte.- aquello hizo un clic en su cabeza – dos policías han muerto.

-como esta Iason?- al grano, no es que fuera mala persona y no le importara la muerte de los policías pero a estas alturas y todo lo que había pasado si Iason no sobrevivía seria infeliz.

-el esta en coma, recibió un par de disparos que le perforaron los pulmones y otro que perforo el intestino. - el miedo era visible en la expresión del moreno- pero estamos hablando de un blondie, dentro de 15 días lo sacaremos del coma cuando se haya recuperado completamente.- el alivio descanso en las expresiones de riki.

-puedo verle?- la negación en el rostro de katze fue tajante

-no, Júpiter a pedido que nadie se le acercara hasta que no despertara- contesto y empezó a caminar- sígueme, te llevare a donde están tus cosas y podrás irte.

En silencio caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde había unos armarios grandes y blancos, katze se acerco a uno de estos y saco la ropa del moreno y un par de llaves – donde esta Guy?- pregunto el moreno.

-no creo que sea conveniente que lo sepas, sabes que si Iason despierta y se entera me castigara.- contesto el pelirrojo

-yo me encargare de que no pase nada, ahora dime donde esta.- la seguridad de sus palabras llenaban de confianza a katze – si Iason te hace algo te juro que lo dejo sin mojar una eternidad.

-sabes que estamos hablando de el blondie mas poderoso de todos no?- cuestiono el pelirrojo todavía tanteando camino peligroso

-sabes que yo soy su mayor debilidad no?- contesto con una pregunta riki.

-me has convencido, aquel mestizo esta encerrado en el edificio para locos que esta en las afueras de tanagura hacia el norte- empezó a hablar mientras esperaba a que riki se vistiera- le ha caído una condena de 1000 años; 100 años por secuestro, 100 años por maltrato infantil, 100 años por maltrato a un pet de un blondie, 200 años por matar a 2 policías y 500 años por disparar a un blondie.

-me alegro por el- contesto – iré a hacerle una visita. - ya vestido salio de la habitación y camino hacia la salida.

...

Riki manejaba a toda velocidad hacia el norte, tenia una cuenta pendiente que arreglar y una vez cerrara el asunto iría a casa de Musa.

Le permitieron la entrada solo por ser el pet de Iason, aunque al principio se estaban negando riki alego que tenia el permiso para entrar, fue escoltado por 3 agentes especiales hasta la habitación en la que estaba encerrado guy, un lugar en las que las paredes y las puertas eran de acero y solo se podía hablar con el prisionero por una ventanilla que estaba en la puerta.

-tienes visita- dijo uno de los agentes cerca de la ventanilla, y rápidamente un hombre con aspecto deplorable se pego a ella

-RIKI!- grito al ver a el moreno parado con los brazos cruzados y prácticamente fulminando le con la mirada- mi riki.. has venido a sacarme de este lugar no?- el brillo de esperanza brillaban en los ojos grises.

-nos dan un poco de privacidad?- pregunto riki mirando a los agentes, estos entendieron y se retiraron

-tienes 5 minutos.- dijo el ultimo que se alejo

-con 2 me doy por satisfecho – contesto – hola Guy, como estas como te trata la vida?- riki se contenía, estaba claro que no le iba a golpear ni nada por el estilo pero le dejaría un hueco en su conciencia, las palabras hacen mas daño que los golpes y lo que deseaba era exterminar a guy con las suyas. - sabes una cosa- alzo su mano para no dejar hablar a guy – he estado pensando en muchas cosas pero se me ha ocurrido una genial idea – pasando el peso sobre la otra pierna y descruzando sus brazos prosiguió- esta vez no has logrado matarme sabes? Y ha sido un gran fallo porque ahora estas aquí encerrado toda tu vida y yo estoy fuera, haciendo todos los días el amor con Iason y dejando que entre tan adentro de mi como su cuerpo le permita.- la expresión de Guy se fue apagando – recuerdo que cuando estábamos juntos nunca quise ser tu pasivo, sabes por que? Porque nunca has provocado lo que Iason provoca en mi cuerpo, él sabe donde tocarme y como hacer que yo me sienta bien y ahhhhh...- gimió casi disfrutando de sus palabras- lo hace tan bien.

-riki por que...- su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar porque denuevo el moreno le coloco la mano para que callara.

-te voy a contar un secretito Guy, la verdad es que yo vengo de otro tiempo y sabia todo lo que estabas planeando, y claro que algunas cosas se me salieron de control pero adivina que?!me enamore 2 veces de Iason- continuo narrando su vengativa historia- y lo mejor de todo es que te abandone 2 veces porque nunca me importaste, porque estabas loco! Porque no se de donde diablos has sacado la mágica historia de que estaríamos juntos como una pareja que solo piensa en follar toda la puta vida! y lo peor de todo en un basurero!- suspiro un poco agitado- que fuerte no crees?

A estas alturas de la conversación Guy no tenia palabras, solo las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, su pecho dolía tanto como si le estuviesen disparando directo en el corazón – Y sin embargo... has fracasado! Perdedor...- los golpes no paraban de llegar- así que dejando de divagar tanto te diré mi maravillosa idea ! que te parece mejor un niño o una niña? Le diré a Iason que me iré a vivir con el y deseo tener una familia, obviamente me lo puedo permitir y estoy seguro que el no me diría que no, claramente he pensado en la adopción y todas esas cosas sabes? Crees que se permitido el matrimonio entre hombres? HA MIERDA QUE IASON PUEDE LOGRAR LO QUE DESEE!- se volvió a cruzar de brazos- que es un blondie!

-crees.. que dejaran... que un mestizo se vaya... a meter de esa forma con un blondie?- fue lo único que dijo Guy llorando del dolor, pero riki ya sabia como contestar a eso.

\- Por supuesto, ya te dije que vengo de otro tiempo y la verdad ahora me han salido mejor las cosas que antes, lo lograremos – antes de darse la vuelta para irse alzo una mano como recordando algo- o porque crees que he estado todo este tiempo con el, soy como de la familia!- _(mentira cochina!)_ empezó a caminar para irse- bueno han sido menos de 2 minutos pero solo quería que supieras eso.

\- PERO ERES MIO!. - grito guy sonando el eco en todo el pasillo y agarrando de los fierros de la ventanilla logrando que riki parara su andar.

-yo, estoy perdido en Iason, toda mi esencia solo es y sera para el, y estando aquí pude comprender muchas cosas; tu nunca podrás evitarlo ni siquiera teniéndome aquí hasta la eternidad JAMAS DEJARE DE AMARLO! - Guy se quedo callado al escuchar esas palabras, es como si las hubiese escuchado antes, le provocaron tanto dolor en su pecho que las fuerzas se le fueron y se soltó de la ventanilla dejándose caer. - hasta nunca. - finalizo riki llendose para no volver a ver la cara a guy.

 **El despertar de Iason.**

Los días habían pasado lento y torturoso para riki pero aunque sea las cosas habían salido bien, Deivis estaba bien para alivio del moreno y musa en cuanto le vio llegar a casa casi se lo come a besos y abrazos mientras lloraba como una magdalena y por mas que le dijo _"estoy bien" "ya no me duele" "no he muerto" "ya todo ha pasado"_ musa no dejo de revisarle cerciorándose de que todo estaba en su lugar.

-Tio riki...- la voz del pequeño logro cortar el momento, cuando los ojos del moreno se conectaron con los azules del pelirrojo no paso ni 5 segundo para que se fundieran en un abrazo – por fin has despertado!- sonreía de alegría

-si estoy bien, y adivina que? - el brillo de curiosidad y felicidad deslumbraba los ojos del pequeño- te traje algo!

-VIVA!- grito el pequeño alzando los brazos mientras riki sacaba de su bolsillo una tarjeta que hicieron que sus ánimos se bajaran por los suelo – pero tío! y yo para que esto?

-Es una invitación para ti y toda tu familia a pasar un fin de semanas en Eos! - Grito alzando los brazos para tratar de convencer al pequeño- Haya hay muchos juegos y vídeo juegos! comida de todos los sabores y una enorme piscina! Entre otras cositas – y como lo había planeado, contagio al pequeño de su desbordante felicidad

-VIVA!

ahora la cosa seria como se lo diría a Iason.

…

Abría los ojos pesadamente, su cuerpo se sentía fresco, extraño y flotando pero supo reconocer en donde estaba, en una de las capsulas de alta regeneración que estaban en los laboratorios de júpiter, sentía el incomodo tubo pasar por su garganta para darle el oxigeno a sus pulmones; rápidamente se lo quito y ahora solo tocaba el cristal con la mano, su cuerpo flotaban en la capsula por el liquido medicinal, la capsula empezó a vaciarse rápidamente dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo y los cabellos cayendo como cascadas doradas.

Rould entraba con elegancia y miraba atentamente a Iason- veo que has despertado, que tal estas?- Iason no contesto solo se quedo analizando sus manos mientras salia de la capsula y empezaba secar su cuerpo- estoy realmente sorprendido, han hecho un excelente trabajo no te quedaron ni marcas, estas como nuevo.

-donde esta riki?- al grano, como si lo demás le diera igual

-trabajando con su gente, casi no se pasa por estos lados, al parecer si no estas no tiene nada que hacer por aquí y como has notado tus recuerdos están intactos y la razón fue porque cuando trate de manipularlos fue imposible, había una fuerza que no lo permitía y hable con júpiter y... - miraba como Iason se amarraba la toalla en la cintura como si le diera igual lo que acababa de decirle.

-yo hablare con júpiter y le explicare un par de cosas.- interrumpió al blondie mientras salia de la habitación para caminar hacia los aposentos privados de la inteligente maquina, en ese momento estaba realmente aturdido y confundido y lo ultimo que quería era hablar con Rould

al llegar ya estaba completamente vestido con sus elegantes ropas y espero pacientemente a que júpiter apareciera y empezara la conversación – si estoy bien – como siempre hablando cortante y con elegancia – estoy aquí para mostrarte lo que ese mestizo ha hecho por mi – como la fuerza magnética júpiter se movió a toda velocidad hacia iason y colocando sus manos en la cabeza del blondie recibiendo la impresionante información que casi logran un corto en sus circuitos por lo "mágico e ilógico" que eran, si lo que le había compartido era cierto entonces le debía mucho a ese mestizo derrotada Júpiter acepto a Riki y por fin Iason logro que lo dejasen en paz con el tema.

Ahora solo le quedaba dos cosas por hacer.

 **continuara.**


	11. Chapter 11

11) Iason

Hay veces en la vida en la que hay que hacer cosas que se ven mal, realmente mal; pero para cierto blondie de ojos azules nada le parecía más importante que su pet y nada se vería peor que ver a riki sufrir por cualquier tontería, por ello se encontraba parado enfrente de una enorme puerta de acero esperando a que esta se abriera y así poder entrar en la habitación.

hubiese querido que su prioridad fuera riki pero no, simplemente no podía esperar a ver a guy.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron se adentro a paso lento en la habitación y mirando a los guardias dijo -cerrar la puerta- cuando por fin puso sus ojos en el mestizo vio el miedo reflejado en el, pánico en estado puro, todo absolutamente todo su cuerpo estaba temblando pegado en el rincón de la pared. Con mucha paciencia se acercó y mirándole directo a los ojos estrelló con fuerza la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del mestizo. O no con con tanta fuerza si no su cabeza se hubiese partido en dos.

-Ahh!- guy se sacudió fuertemente mientras se colocaba una mano sobre su roja mejilla, no tenía sentido ni defenderse pues sabía que ese blondie podría matarlo con sus propias manos -a esto has venido también? A restregarme en la cara que estás con riki? -escupió sangre diciendo esto

\- también? Acaso alguien más a venido?- los ojos azules se afilaron, no había dado una orden? Nadie podría entrar en ese lugar.

\- si, riki ha venido aquí y lo hemos pasado muy bien- contestó el oji gris con una sonrisa de lado, jamás de los jamases le daría el gusto al blodie, ni aunque muriese en el intento.

-sabes una cosa?- la voz de Iason era tranquila, casi como un susurro- me debes una vida y eso es una enorme deuda- agarrándolo del cuello lo alzó con una mano.

-YO... yo no te debo nada- escupió las palabras mirando con odio al blondie -has sido tú el que me ha robado a riki-

-que estupidez; los dos sabemos que riki esta con migo por su propia voluntad, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será - dijo golpeando fuertemente el estómago del mestizo - esta vez no te salvaras de esta - los golpes empezaron a caer sobre el cuerpo de guy, que ya no hablaba ni se defendía, solo se dejaba hacer.

Cuando los minutos pasaron Iason soltó al hombre que cayó casi inconsciente al suelo lleno de moretones y hemorragias en la nariz, boca , cejas y muchas partes mas de su cuerpo.

-eso es...todo?- la voz de guy sonaba orgullosa

-no, eso fue por pegarle en la mejilla a mi riki- dijo Iason mientras hacía un gesto con su mano de despreocupación - ahora hagamos cuentas; ojos, algunas costillas rotas, contusiones en cejas y boca, una violación -pasándose una mano elegantemente por el cabello continuo- secuestro y mutilación de genitales, su muerte mas la mía -

\- de que hablas?- dijo guy bastante confundido y entonces recordó que riki le habia insinuado algo parecido-entonces si es verdad…- parecía que sus ojos grises perdían el brillo de esperanza- tu y el no son de este mundo. - aseguro.

\- puede ser pero eso ya no te interesa, pero en fin yo podría seguir todo el día haciendo esto ; tengo cosas que hacer - dijo caminando hacia la salida - AHH! antes de irme debo comunicarte que tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti; que todos los días vendrán a violar de ti los policías, he hecho el papeleo y todo y que crees? Es legal; por ello yo de ti pensaría en hacer algún lubricante y esas cosas, algunos policías tienen mucho estrés y querrán liberarlo contigo. - cuando sus ojos se encontraron los de guy solo se reflejaba el miedo y los de Iason frialdad- nos vemos. - dijo saliendo y dejando solo al mestizo.

Camino por los pasillos y cuando llego al mostrador donde daban los permisos para entrar al lugar, se quedó mirando a hombre que estaba atendiendo- estas despedido, recoge tus cosas que no quiero ver tu cara por estos lugares- la cara de sorpresa que se le quedó al hombre era digna de ver.

-mi señor qué he hecho ahora?- preguntó

-dejar entrar a mi pet- dijo saliendo - si vuelvo por estos lugares y te veo aquí yo mismo me encargare de que nunca más te vuelvan a contratar en otro lugar.

\- si.. si señor.

…

 **La última prueba**

aquella tarde Riki estaba jugando con el pequeño Deivis a la guerra de bombas de agua, ambos estaban mojados hasta las orejas y la noche ya estaba empezando a caer

-enano vamos a casa a secarnos, ya está anocheciendo y no quiero enfermar ni que enfermes- agarrando la camisa y poniéndola en su hombro empezó a caminar de la mano del pequeño calle arriba hacia la casa de musa

-crees que mamá haya preparado hoy pastel de manzana?- la preocupación en su rostro era palpable, musa tenía mucho talento para cocinar comida normal pero los postres se le daban mal.

-si lo ha hecho tranquilo, pedimos helado y ya veremos qué hacer con ese pastel- el pequeño al escuchar eso suspiro aun mas preocupado.

-creo que si pedimos helado sería peor, nos matara.- riki frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, técnicamente tenía mucha razón, pero entonces tuvo una excelente idea.

-llamemos a brandon.- los ojos de Deivis se iluminaron, sabía que eso seguro funcionaria.

...

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa se escuchaban los gritos y las risas de la pelirrosa, al parecer estaba acompañada de alguien.

-hola chicos!- saltó la mujer a abrazar a los recién llegado- adivinen? Me voy a casar! - los ojos azules de Deivis saltaron directamente hacia ella, y luego hacia el peliplata que estaba detrás apoyado en la pared.

-Es cierto esto?- el pequeño parecía un poco cohibido por la información

-VAYA! FELICIDADES!- gritó riki abrazando a la musa, y luego caminó hacia brandon y le estrechó la mano- has demorado pero siempre sabía que lo lograrías - dijo con una sincera sonrisa

-pero.. pero...- los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo estaban aguándose- mi mami es solo mía! - dijo empezando a llorar a moco tendido. Todos le miraron con algo de incomodidad, musa miro a riki como pidiéndole ayuda y el moreno suspiro entendiendo y acercándose al pelirrojo le dijo.

-pero campeón no quieres ver a tu mami feliz? quien mejor que el pesadillo de brandon para que lo logre? Sabes que él es más que nuestro salvador de horribles postres, es de nuestra familia y creo que de todos los tarados con lo que nos hemos topado y espantado a musa; brandon es el indicado. - palabras sabias de riki que hicieron que el pequeño dejara de llorar.

-tienes razón tio riki- contestó sonriendo, luego miro a brandon y salto a sus brazos- cuida a mi mami! - musa que miraba todo, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrimilla de felicidad

-porque estás tan mojado?- dijo brando sintiendo como la ropa se le mojaba al tener al pequeño en brazos.

-estaba jugando con tio riki, ire a cambiarme ya vengo- dijo soltándose del abrazo

-Bien para celebrarlo he utilizado una nueva receta para hacer un pastel!- dijo empezando a caminar hacia la cocina- tarta de uva!

cuando la pelirrosa se perdió en la cocina tanto riki como Deivis miraron a brandon con cara de "sálvanos"

-musa!- dijo el peliplata entrando a la cocina- cariño yo ya he pedido helado de fresa, mora y vainilla!- riki y Deivis que escuchaban desde afuera chocaron sus manos- es mas si hago bien los calculos deberia de estar aquí en 3, 2 ,1

DIN DON!

-yo abro!- grito deivis corriendo hacia la puerta con una toalla en la cabeza

-SERVICIO DE HELADOS, COMPRE 2 LLEVE 3- Un tierno chico peli castaño sonreía de una forma muy tierna al pequeño deivis

Riki que habia seguido al pelirrojo, sonrió al chico que repartida los helados y le pago los 3 que había pedido brandon. el peli castaño se quedo embobado al ver a ese guapo hombre, mostrando su torso desnudo completamente mojado y con los pantalones bien pegados al cuerpo darle el dinero.

al cerrar la puerta dejaron los helados encima de la mesa y tanto riki como Deivis subieron a cambiarse de ropa.

-yo no se que tienen vosotros con mis postres, son deliciosos- dijo musa mordiendo un trozo de su nueva tarta de uva para al segundo escupirla y hacer cara de asco- joder!

-eso mi amor, eso es lo que pasa con tus postres- contesto brando

DIN DON!

-YO ABRO!- grito deivis denuevo y corrió hacia la salida ya con ropa seca, hubo unos segundos en silencio y no se escuchaba nada, los 3 temieron los peor.

Riki que también estaba seco camino a paso rápido hacia la puerta y entonces entendió porque Deivis no hablaba, y es que una hermosa figura de un blodie se alzaba en la puerta, sus ropajes rojos con blanco tan característicos y su elegante e imponente pose - Iason...- susurro el moreno que sintió como las piernas se le destemplan y empezaban a temblar.

-riki- la forma en la que pronunció el nombre hizo que el moreno pasará saliva fuertemente por su garganta, no sabía cómo tomar toda aquella situación, solo que Iason estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de Musa y al parecer estaba buscandole.

-Riki, Deivis sucede algo?- Musa salio detras de riki pues le pareció raro el silencio. - oh... Señor Iason...- susurro un poco extraña, hace mucho que ya no odiaba al rubio, había decidido llevarse bien con el, sin importar las diferencia y más aún por lo que hizo por su hijo y por el mestizo- quiere pasar? estábamos a punto de tomar el postre, he preparado una tarta de uva que le va a encantar- sonrió amablemente poniendo la prueba de fuego para ver si el blondie aceptaba.

iason al ver el esfuerzo que hacía la chica por tratar de llevarse bien con su persona, decidió aceptar pues sabía que ellos pertenecen a la vida de riki y son importantes para el. - si me encantaría - dijo con mucha elegancia.

riki solo vio como iason entraba por la puerta,caminaba hacia la mesa y sentándose elegantemente. miraba como musa le servía el trozo de pastel de uva, trago grueso de nuevo, eso solo significaba una cosa; estaba poniendo a prueba al blondie y eso puede acabar muy mal o muy bien, todos estaban callados viendo como el blondie elegantemente tomaba una pequeña cucharilla y partía un pedazo pequeño de pastel y se lo llevaba a la boca.

solo riki pudo notar un pequeño y bien disimulado tic en la ceja del blondie cada que masticaba el horrible pastel, pero para los otros 3 el blondie no tenía ninguna expresión, así pues en silencio vieron como el rubio acababa TODO el pedazo que le había servido la chica sin hacer ningún gesto.

-MADRE MÍA!- grito brando muy asombrado- BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA!- Automáticamente todos empezaron a reír a carcajada suelta, Iason no entendía qué estaba pasando.

-HAY SEÑOR IASON! LAS TORTAS QUE PREPARA MI MADRE SON HORRIBLES JAJAJAJAJA- el pequeño caía al suelo sin parar de reir.

-pero todos nosotros la hemos probado y así es como aceptamos a los miembros de la familia! jajajaja- ahora era musa la que no podía- estoy sorprendida riki con el primer bocado estuvo casi una hora vomitando en el baño.

riki paro de reir y miro a musa mal- aunq sea a el le toco la torta de uva! a mi me toco la torta le lentejas! quien hace eso tan extraño!- ahora si que musa, brandon y deivis se morían de la risa.

Iason observaba como su hermoso moreno se mordió los labios y le miraba juguetón, sabía que se estaban burlando de él pero poco le importó - hmp- sonrió de medio lado, aquella torta estaba horrible pero al parecer era como una costumbre que tenían- pues ahora por hacerme comer esa horrible torta, me voy a levantar elegantemente de aqui- empezo a hacer lo que estaba diciendo- y me voy a llevar a riki conmigo.- dijo tomando el brazo del moreno y llevándolo hacia la salida -bueno pues nos vemos, gracias por la torta estaba muy buena, otro dia paso a comer más pero antes me aseguraré de darte como obsequio un curso de postres- iason parecía relajado, a gusto con todos - brandon...

-Iason ...- ambos asintieron la cabeza como despedida.

….

esta vez riki seguía al blondie, lo llevaba a su auto - no quieres pasarte por mi apartamento?- pregunto el moreno, pues su residencia estaba a la vuelta.

-no, vamos a eos- los ojos del riki se blanquearon del fastidio.

-no quiero ir a eos.- corto parándose y cruzándose de brazos- siempre estamos haya! quiero algo diferente, no se! salir por hay y comer algo, hablar o simplemente pasear! - agitaba las manos en el aire con cada cosa que le pedía al blondie.

-riki..- susurro iason pues los gritos del moreno empezaba a llamar la atención de todos y el siendo un blondie ya la llamaba bastante.

-NO! - le interrumpió- crees que todo lo que hemos pasado, tanto trabajo que me costó evitar toda esta mierda y tu solo lo quieres celebrar follandome hasta el cansancio!- Iason frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a ese mestizo que se le estaba literalmente revelando delante de todo el mundo que no quitaban el ojo de la escena.

-me parece que…- la frialdad en sus azules ojos hizo que riki pensara si había sido buena idea haberle dicho todo eso.- estas un poco revoltoso- y siguió caminando hacia su auto.

-maldito blondie…- susurro riki molesto y caminando detrás de él, ahora con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando mal a todo el mundo - no se que le cuesta invitar a su novio a comer fuera de lo frecuente, tacaño tacaño tacaño- refunfuñaba molesto.

-riki te estoy escuchando.- los ojos del moreno se volvieron a blanquear fastidiado.

una vez en el auto el vehículo se puso en marcha para sorpresa de riki no se dirigian a eos, es que los comentarios que el moreno le había hecho a Iason le tocaron el orgullo, además el habia dicho que eran otra cosa, esa palabra, **novio!**

-riki, somos novios?- iason parecía un poco ido, aun no sabia como actuar ahora con riki pero al parecer al moreno no le costaba tanto trabajo ser como le conoció en esa vida. tan seguro de si mismo y diferente, ahora todo era eso.

-yo creo que si, es decir tu vienes a mi apartamento y lo hacemos siempre que podamos, y yo voy a Eos y lo hacemos siempre que podemos. - y técnicamente tenía razón, su relación se basaba en eso.

-yo… casi no recuerdo nada de lo que hice aquí, es decir parece como si hubiese sido un sueño lejano.- confesó un poco retraído el rubio- es como si nunca hubiese vivido esto.

hubo un silencio bastante extraño entre los 2- para el auto.- dijo riki pero al parecer Iason no tenía la intención de parar- para por favor.- ahora si el blondie que no tenía salvación, sin más remedio paro el auto y casi al instante sintió como riki se ponía encima de él y le besaba con desespero, abrazandolo por la espalda correspondió tan necesitado beso, había parecido una eternidad sin haberlo probado, casi al instante riki empezó a moverse encima de él restregándose en todo su miembro para despertarlo.

-riki…- susurro rompiendo el beso- quería verte - sus ojos se mezclaban el los negros del moreno.

-puedes recordarlo todo verdad?- el blondie asintió con la cabeza escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno, riki sabía lo duro que era ese momento para Iason, el mismo cuando volvió se sentía realmente confundido y buscando explicaciones, y no deseaba que Iason se sintiera de esa forma.

-es real no? todo esto…- los grandes brazos de Iason apretaron más el cuerpo de riki sobre su cuerpo casi quitándole la respiración.

-esta vida es real, pero sin duda más real que todo esto es lo que siento por ti y no quiero volver a alejarme ni sentir que te pierdo - las manos de riki apartaron un poco a iason para así poder verle a los ojos.- volvería a morir a tu lado todas las vidas que sean necesarias.- se acercó y le dio un beso suavemente - te amo. y por favor no pienses mas tonterias, se que es difícil porque yo lo pase realmente mal

-repitelo...- solo se escucho la ronca voz del blondie.

-que lo pase realmente mal, pero luego pensé que si estaba contigo dejaría de darle vueltas y aprovecharia al maximo.- la risa en forma de carcajada de Iason inundó todo el lugar

-eso no… lo otro.- dijo el blondie conteniendo el monstruo sexual para no comérselo hay mismo, al menos no hasta que se lo repitiera.

riki se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho y luego sonrió mordiéndose los labios, la verdad aquella confesión le salió sola.

-hmp, ni idea- ahora era el blondie quien se mordía los labios.

-un blondie jamás ruega, mucho menos yo...- antes de seguir hablando sintió como riki se pegaba a su cuello y empezaba a besarlo, los movimientos de caderas regresaron más poderosas que antes

-tendrás que sacarlo a gritos- dijo susurrando en su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo.

Iason sonrió mordiéndose el labio, la declaración de la guerra estaba hecha, tomó con fuerza el cuerpo de riki con una mano, y con la otra hizo que el asiento cayera hacia atrás quedando acostado con el moreno encima de él, como mucha destreza se cambió de lugar quedando arriba del mestizo - repitelo…- susurro apretando el cuello de riki posesivamente mientras le mordía los delgados labios , gruñendo encima de ese moreno esperando pacientemente las palabras. pero no, nada llegó.

solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de riki, observando que iba a pasarle si no decía nada, al instante llegó la respuesta; sintió como sus ropas eran arrancadas quedando completamente desnudo logrando que se asustara un poco, pero también que se excitara.

Iason al ver el miedo en esos ojos que tanto le enloquecen, se controlo un poco y acercándose al rostro del moreno le besó delicadamente los labios, mientras acariciaba su rostro con una mano.

-no me temas…- su voz era de arrepentimiento, las manos de riki se enredaron en su cuello y volvieron ambos a besarse con desesperación. y esa sensación de tranquilidad y de cosquillas los inundó a ambos. el beso se alargaba arrancando gemidos de ambos; Iason no podía esperar más y abandonó los labios de riki para marcar con sus labios todo lo que podía mientras descendía hacia la entrepierna del moreno que pedía atención a gritos.

la espalda de riki se arqueó de placer, cuando vio a Iason, este solo le miraba directamente mientras se metia toda su hombría hasta dentro y lo hacía con una paciencia que estaba desesperando al mestizo.

-mas… rápido…- las manos del moreno acariciaban el cabello de Iason, sus propias caderas se movían para llegar mas lejos pero Iason no le complacía. - Joder! - sentía que iba a explotar.

Iason se sacó el pene de la boca y se quedó mirando al moreno - tómatelo con calma.

-CON CALMA!- grito casi desesperado el moreno, le dolía la excitación, pero luego analizo la situación, empujando su propio cuerpo se paso hacia la parte de atrás del auto y bajo la atenta mirada del blondie abrió bien las piernas, tomo su pene y empezó a masturbarse- abro… más las piernas?...- preguntó mientras se masturbaba con fuerza, pero poco eso no fue suficiente, como pudo se llevó dos dedos a la boca lubricandolos para después penetrarse con ellos. - AHHHH!- gimió descontrolado.

el vicio y el morbo se reflejaron en los ojos del blondie, nunca había visto a riki provocarlo con toda la artillería. - niño malo.- dijo con la voz ronca y pasándose hacia la parte de atrás del coche sintió como riki lo desvestía con desesperación y se acostaba en el asiento, montó sus piernas en sus hombros y entró con fuerza.

-OH SII! - el moreno bajó las piernas y las enredó en la cintura del rubio, lo atrajo con fuerza y mordió su hombro para no gemir tan duro.

el calor y el olor a sexo inundaba el lugar, los vidrios se empañaron y la penetraciones pasaron de ser duras y certeras, a suaves y tranquilas. Iason busco las manos de riki y las entrelazo con las suyas, se acercó y le dio un beso que el moreno correspondió. las cosquillas volvieron haciendo sonreir a el mestizo.

-me encantas…- susurró riki en el oído de Iason escuchando como respuesta una silenciosa sonrisa.

Iason se inclinó sobre el oído de riki y empezó a decirle cosas, muchas cosas y cada una de ellas hacía gemir a moreno, soltando una de sus manos, alzó un poco su cuerpo y atrapando el pene de riki empezó a masturbarlo con suavidad.

-no puedo más…- aviso el moreno casi agonizando, Iason también al borde de la locura empezó a aumentar la fuerza de las penetraciones dando en el punto que enloquecía a riki, al momento sintió como el cuerpo que estaba abajo del suyo se arqueaba, parecía agonizar y los gemidos se ahogaban en la garganta, los ojos apretados y completamente sonrojado.

-riki…- susurro Iason al verlo tan fundido en su propio cuerpo, en el placer de aquella unión. - AHHGGGG….- penetro 2 veces más y se corrió dentro del moreno.

-te amo… - se escucho casi como un susurro de riki.

-yo tambien te amo- respondió el blondie. los minutos pasaban, y ambos recuperaban el aliento, Iason aún descansaba encima de riki, luego se separó; sentándose y reposando la cabeza en el asiento empezó a reír.

riki no entendía nada pero igualmente sonreía de ver feliz al blondie.

-y luego dice que soy yo el que solo piensa en hacerlo todo el tiempo- la sonrisa bobetona qué tenía riki desapareció dejando entrada a la indignación.

-esto es culpa tuya!- grito empezando a buscar su ropa, pero oh! Iason le había destruido todo- MALDICIÓN IASON PORQUE NO PUEDES TOMARTE LAS COSAS CON MÁS CALMA! AHORA QUE CARAJO ME PONGO! - grito cruzándose de brazos.

-riki, y si vamos a eos y lo pensamos con calma?- Iason parecía sentirse victorioso de aquella situación

-ARGGG! JODER!- al final si que terminaron llendo a eos- PERO LUEGO VAMOS A CENAR FUERA! NADA DE DOMICILIOS!

-Como digas.- Iason se acomodo sus ropajes y como no deseaba que nadie viera a riki le dio su parte de arriba de su traje- riki…

-si?- el moreno ya se estaba colocando la camisa de seda roja, era tan larga que le llegaba a los muslo haciéndole ver muy sensual.

-Gracias por estar aqui con migo.- acercándose y tomando el mentón del moreno, rozo sus labios sutilmente.- cuando lleguemos a eos te hare el amor otra vez ya que me has provocado con esa camisa roja.

-pero si me la has dado tu!

-exacto.- el moreno vio en los ojos de Iason la victoria de ese dia, si no conociese bien a ese blondie diria que todo lo había planeado para que si o si terminarán yendo a Eos.

-tramposo.

….

con o sin el consentimiento de riki, aquella noche Iason lo poseyó hasta que el moreno se desmayo del cansancio. todo parecía como una continuación de la última vez que habían estado juntos en la otra vida.

Musa y Brandon se casaron y cuando se fueron de luna de miel, Deivis usó su tarjeta dorada para pasar esas 2 semanas en Eos con riki y Iason, y todo parecía estar bien excepto todo lo referente al sexo y cuando Iason iba a trabajar. Riki se quedaba solo con el pequeño niño, había vuelto su apartamento patas arriba, Riki parecía tener la edad del pequeño cuando jugaba con el y lo peor de todo es que el mestizo usaba al niño para incumplirle a el como pareja! _***son 2 semanas***_ decía * _ **deja de pensar en sexo por 2 semanas Iason***_ sin duda

sabía cómo desquiciarle.

después de esas 2 semanas a 2 velas, Iason se tomó unas vacaciones a escondidas de riki, es decir; riki no sabía que estaban llendose los 2 solos al culo del mundo ya que Iason le había dicho que iban a salir a cenar.

-y entonces Iason, donde cenaremos!- riki le brillaban los ojitos de la emoción.

-ten paciencia

habían cruzado toda la ciudad, habían pasado todos los restaurantes y cuando ya estaban en las afueras, riki se olio el plan del blondie- a donde carajo me llevas?- solo vio la tenebrosa sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Iason.

-vamos a un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo. - lejos de enojarse riki sonrió

\- debí haberlo sabido.

-lo que no debiste fue dejarme a 2 velas durante este par de semanas- Iason parecía un niño al que se le había negado el chocolate.

riki sonrió mostrando su sonrisa de niño malo, toda esa situación salió tal y como lo había previsto, lo unico que queria era estar con Iason y no pensar en nada. -exacto.

hubo un silencio, Iason rápidamente ató cabos y soltó una carcajada - niño malo.

 _ **fin.**_


End file.
